Mi pequeña esperanza
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: LEER NOTICIA EN MI PERFIL SOBRE CONTINUACIÓN DE FANFIC / Todos lo dan por perdido pero sakura tiene una pequeña esperanza de que todo cambiara 18
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1:_

_-No quiero ir-_ le repetía nuevamente sakura a Ino.

_-vamos sakura debes ir, además a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así-_ le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

_-el ya no está, ya no me importa nada-_ le susurro mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a Ino y Temari que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_-sakura debemos ir a la ceremonia, no podemos faltar_-dijo la rubio con ojos verde olivo.

_-Temari tiene razón, debemos ir a él-_ pero antes de que terminara de decir algo la interrumpió la pelirrosa furiosamente.

_-¿No entienden? No quiero ir, No quiero llegar allá y ver a todos menos a él, no quiero sabes que esa ceremonia es para él_- les grito dejándolas a ambas totalmente atónitas ante la inesperada reacción de la ojijade

_-sakura- _se escucho como le llamaban la atención y giraba su mirada a aquella persona que había pronunciado su nombre_ –vayan a la ceremonia yo me encargo-_ ordeno y ambas rubias salieron del departamento rápidamente, el camino hasta estar al lado de la ventana y miro hacia afuera de esta _–no era necesario que les respondieras así-_ dijo mientras aun miraba hacia fuera

_-lo sé Kakashi-sensei, después me disculpare con ambas-_ le respondió mientras se sentaba y reposaba su espalda en la muralla _–pero esto es doloroso para mí, no logre que él se quedara conmigo, ahora me siento vacía-_ le dijo mientras brotaban pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Kakashi se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sakura se aferro a él y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su sensei, se sentía como una pequeña niña, pero era por el dolor que latía en su interior, necesitaba que alguien la abrazara pero nada la haría tan feliz como su sonrisa

_- sé que es difícil para ti, también lo es para mí, pero él lo hizo para protegernos, para protegerte-_ le dijo mientras aun la abrazaba _–ahora será mejor que vayamos a la ceremonia, no podemos faltar-_ le dijo separándola un poco de él, la pelirrosa asintió y ambos se levantaron, Kakashi camino hasta la puerta del departamento, sakura tomo su chaleco y se lo puso mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero antes tomo las llaves sobre el pequeño mueble al lado de la puerta y cerró la puerta.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Konoha, las cuales estaban casi completamente desoladas, pocas, no se escuchaba ningún sonido en toda la aldea. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde seria la ceremonia ambos caminaron entre la gran multitud que estaba en ese lugar, cuando por fin llegaron al frente de todos, pudo ver el pequeño monumento, camino lentamente hasta él y leyó mentalmente cada palabra "Para recordar a nuestro amigos, compañero y héroe…" pero antes de que pudiera leer la última línea, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y dejaba caer todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, estaba arrodillada y sollozando ante el recuerdo de todos esos momentos con él. Su mundo se estaba destruyendo con cada segundo que pasaba sin él, todo lo que pasaba por su mente la hizo olvidar de que toda la multitud la estaba mirando, Kakashi se iba a acercar a ella pero antes de que pudiera una persona camino más rápido y llego hasta ella para abrazarla.

_-Cálmate sakura-chan-_ la pelirrosa se giro y lo miro, al ver que era él lo alejo de un empujón.

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarme y menos aun a llamarme Sakura-chan grandísimo baka!- _le grito dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y aun mas a él…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Cap. Anterior:

_Estaba arrodillada y sollozando ante el recuerdo de todos esos momentos con él. Su mundo se estaba destruyendo con cada segundo que pasaba sin él, todo lo que pasaba por su mente la hizo olvidar de que toda la multitud la estaba mirando, Kakashi se iba a acercar a ella pero antes de que pudiera una persona camino más rápido y llego hasta ella para abrazarla._

_-Cálmate sakura-chan- la pelirrosa se giro y lo miro, al ver que era él lo alejo de un empujón._

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarme y menos aun a llamarme Sakura-chan grandísimo baka!- le grito dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y aun mas a él…_

Continua:

-sakura yo solo-

-¿tu solo que, tu solo pensaste que te perdonaría tan fácilmente como si nada hubiera pasado? Te equivocas Sasuke todo esto es tu culpa, si tu solo no te hubieras cegado por la venganza Naruto aun estaría con nosotros, conmigo- dijo la pelirrosa entre lagrimas

Sasuke solo se había quedado mirándola, no tenía excusas ni explicaciones, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban y salió corriendo, no soportaba el saber que él podría estar muerto

-sakura vamos te llevare a casa, vendremos otro día- dijo Tsunade separándolos, la pelirrosa asintió levemente, la multitud se separo y les abrió paso para que ambas pasaran dejando.

-Tsunade-sama no iré a mi casa, me quedare en el departamento de Naruto- le dijo sakura ante la mirada preocupada de la rubia hokage.

-sakura no creo que sea la mejor idea- le dijo la rubia ante la idea de que la ojijade se fuera a quedar en el departamento de Naruto

-Se que cree que piensa que me hará mal, pero quiero ir y ordenar algunas cosas de él antes de que salga de misión nuevamente- dijo la sakura en un tono más tranquilo que el de hace un rato

-está bien te dejare, ¿tienes llaves?- le pregunto, sakura metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco las llaves –ya veo- le respondió

Ambas caminaron lentamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección al departamento del rubio

-Tsunade-sama- le llamo la atención a la hokage –quería preguntarle si ¿Sasuke va a ir a prisión después de todo esto?- le pregunto sakura

-hablamos con los feudales y ellos creen justo que el page por todos los crímenes que cometió mañana ira a juicio- dijo la Tsunade

-ya veo, bueno Tsunade sama- respondió sakura ante las palabras de su sensei.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente al edificio –bueno sakura te dejo, debo terminar algunos papeleos, ¿mañana visitaras el monumento?- le pregunto

-yo creo, es solo que… nada olvídelo, bueno será mejor que entre, adiós Tsunade sama- le dijo sonriente mientras entraba al edificio

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, camino igual de rápido y llego al frente de la puerta del departamento, saco de su chaleco las llaves nuevamente, entro y comenzó a caminar alrededor del pequeño departamento, camino por toda la sala recogiendo cosas, y las ordeno en sus lugares, después entro al baño y sorpresivamente estaba limpio, sonrió para sí misma, después entro a la habitación en la cual había estado hace unas horas atrás, entro y camino alrededor de esta, pero se detuvo ante la fotografía de su equipo, la tomo desde el lugar en que estaba y se sentó en la cama con esta aun en las manos, su mente le repetía todo el tiempo que él había muerto pero su corazón decía que el estaba vivo, su confusión era tanta que ya no sabía en qué creer, el solo hecho de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por él la destruía por dentro, lo amaba y cuando se lo dijo él no lo creyó, pensó que se estaba burlando de él y ella solo lo hacía para protegerlo, su corazón se partía al saber que él había quedado con esa imagen de ella, esa imagen de que ella aun amaba a Sasuke, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y comenzó a llorar, no quería que nada fuera real, lo quería a él, lo quería junto a ella, quería volver a ver su sonrisa, su alegría, pero el solo pensar en que lo habían dado por muerto al hacia perder la esperanza, hace solo 2 días que había terminado la gran guerra y no habían noticias de él, pero los leves golpes en la puerta principal la sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejo la fotografía a un lado y se seco las lagrimas, camino rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió a ver quién era quien llamaba a la puerta

-Hola Sakura- dijo aquella persona…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Cap. Anterior:

_Hace solo 2 días que había terminado la gran guerra y no habían noticias de él, pero los leves golpes en la puerta principal la sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejo la fotografía a un lado y se seco las lagrimas, camino rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió a ver quién era quien llamaba a la puerta_

_-Hola Sakura- dijo aquella persona…_

Continua:

-Hola Hinata- le saludo desanimada

-Hola sakura san, Tsunade-sama me dijo que te encontraría aquí- le dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

-Bueno si pasa- le dijo abriéndole aun más la puerta y dejándola pasar, ambas caminaron hasta la pequeña mesa y se sentaron.

-Sakura-san bueno etto yo quería saber cómo estabas-le pregunto mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente

-bueno mejor que antes- le dijo sakura mientras reposaba su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla tranquilamente

-aun así deberías salir para distraerte esto no es bueno para ti- le dijo en un tono más preocupado

-prefiero salir solo a misiones, no tengo ganas de salir a celebrar el fin de la guerra, ya que mi propia guerra la perdí- le dijo mientras arreglaba su cabello –quiero estar aquí y recordarlo… más bien esperarlo- dijo en un tono melancólico

-sakura-san el ya no está con nosotros, es necesario que avances, todos están muy preocupados por ti- le dijo tristemente a la pelirrosa acto que la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la enfureció

-se que él está vivo y si lo está luchare por el- le dijo seriamente mientras la otra kunoichi solo la miraba

-sakura-san el-

-No Hinata el no está muerto y lo sé, lo presiento- le respondía furiosamente la ojijade

-Sakura-san cálmate yo solo- intento decir Hinata

-Hinata no quiero a otra persona más diciéndome que él está muerto, si será así lo estará para ustedes porque para mí estará vivo para siempre- le interrumpió –y si tú me intentas convencer será mejor que te retires- le dijo levantándose de la silla, la peli azul solo bajo la mirada y le asintió

-está bien me iré, pero sakura debes dejarlo ir, el ya no regresara- le dijo seriamente mientras salía del departamento, la pelirrosa quedo sorprendida la misma Hinata que hace unos meses atrás se le había declarado a Naruto lo daba por muerto, odiaba el no saber donde él estaba, nadie lo encontraba después de su gran pelea, su pequeña esperanza aun estaba en su corazón pero no lo soportaba mas, apago las luces y camino a través del departamento con el camino iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, llego a la habitación y se saco su ropa lentamente, esta cayó al suelo, camino en ropa interior hasta el pequeño mueble que tenia la ropa del rubio y saco una polera azul de este, se la puso y camino nuevamente a la cama del rubio, se recostó y de pronto, todo su dolor se libero y estallo en llanto, lloro durante horas y después fue tanto su cansancio que cayó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó dificultosamente, sus ojos aun le pesaban de tanto llorar, se levanto lentamente y busco uno de los pantalones del ojiazul, camino hasta la pequeña cocina, saco algunas cosas para desayunar, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar en un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por los leves golpes en la entrada, camino lentamente y abrió

-Ohayou Sakura-san- le dijo un pálido shinobi

-Ohayou Sai- lo saludo -¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunto al shinobi que estaba sonriente, como siempre.

-no solo vengo a avisarte que Tsunade-sama nos llamo- le dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara

-está bien déjame cambiarme, pasa y espérame aquí- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, levanto su ropa y se fue a cambiar rápidamente al baño, al salir vio al pelinegro shinobi mirando la fotografía del antiguo equipo 7

–Sai- lo llamo, este se giro al ver a la kunoichi en la entrada de la habitación –estoy lista vamos- el solo le asintió y ambos salieron del departamento, caminaron rápidamente a través de Konoha hasta llegar a la oficina de la hokage, al entrar pudo ver a sus senseis y al equipo 10

- Ohayou Sakura, bueno ahora que están todos les explicare la misión que tendrán- le dijo entrelazando sus dedos (la típica pose de Tsunade .) deberán ir a buscar el escondite donde permaneció oculto kabuto y tobi (le diré así ya que no sé quien es .) ya que necesitamos muestras de sus experimentos- le dijo entregándole un sobre a Kakashi

-deberán trabajar en equipo ya que aun no sabemos que puede haber sucedido con ese lugar, y lamentablemente Sasuke no nos da información y no habla ni siquiera con los métodos de Ibiki- informo la rubia hokage

-bueno deberán partir ahora mismo, pero antes vayan a buscar algunas cosas ya que no sabemos cuántos días puede que dure la misión- les ordeno la sennin

-pueden retirarse- dijo la hokage –sakura quédate un momento- llamo a sakura la cual asintió, todos salieron, cuando por fin quedaron sola la hokage hablo

-sakura hoy comienza el juicio de Sasuke y quería saber si quieres que te vaya informando- le dijo mientras reposaba su espalda en el respaldo del asiento y la miraba fijamente

-bueno en realidad si quiero saber, pero quiero que el pague por todo lo que nos hizo- le respondió –se que hace unos años esto sería lo más raro del mundo, pero después de todo lo que sucedió, y aunque yo se que a Naruto no le hubiera gustado, pero quiero que el pague por lo que le hizo a Naruto- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada

-está bien mejor vete a buscar las cosas-le ordeno mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana, sakura solo asintió y salió de la oficina, salió corriendo en busca de sus cosas, entro a su casa la cual estaba vacía ante la ausencia de sus padres (aquí si tiene padres) tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta la entrada, ya cuando estaban todos salieron…

Continuara…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Cap. Anterior:

_Entro a su casa la cual estaba vacía ante la ausencia de sus padres (aquí si tiene padres) tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta la entrada, ya cuando estaban todos salieron…_

Continua:

El viaje fue totalmente silencioso, nadie emitía ningún tipo de sonido y sakura iba alejada casi completamente del equipo, Kakashi, quien iba al frente de todos, se giro para mirarlos

-Estamos a un día del lugar, así que buscaremos algún lugar para descansar- les ordeno el ninja copia, todos asintieron y se adentraron en el bosque en busca de un buen lugar para descansar.

Cuando por fin lo encontraron, instalaron sus carpas, Kakashi encendió la fogata y todos se sentaron alrededor de esta.

-bueno hoy avanzamos más de lo que pensábamos así que saldremos mañana temprano para llegar y buscar el escondite y regresar lo antes posible- señalo en shinobi, Todos asintieron confirmando que habían entendido

-El primer turno lo haremos yamato y yo, ustedes deben descansar lo suficiente para mañana no detenernos- dijo Kakashi

-Hai- dijeron en unisonó, todos se levantaron y caminaron a sus carpas

-sakura espera un momento- la llamo Kakashi

La pelirrosa se giro y lo miro – ¿si Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto caminando hacia donde se encontraba su sensei

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que te fuiste al departamento de Naruto- le dijo con la mirada baja

-así es-le susurro

-sakura se que Tsunade-sama ya te lo debe haber dicho pero estar en ese lugar no te hará bien, debes entender que no puedes seguir ahí o seguirás sufriendo- le dijo en un tono triste

-lo sé Kakashi sensei, pero quiero estar ahí aunque sea por un tiempo-dijo bajando la mirada

-está bien solo quiero lo mejor para ti, vete a dormir necesitaras energías para mañana

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y siguieron su camino rápidamente, volvió a caer la noche y aun no había nada nuevo, descansaron en un valle durante la noche para recuperar energías, a la mañana siguiente de ese día se levantaron nuevamente temprano para seguir rápidamente el camino, en 2 días sakura no había emitido ninguna sola palabra, solo se encerraba en su carpa y se alejaba del equipo cuando estos avanzaban a través del frondoso bosque, ya llevaban unas cuantos horas cuando Kakashi quien caminaba a la cabeza del grupo se detuvo en seco, todos atrás de él se detuvieron, el peli plata observaba un gran paisaje destruido casi completamente, solo era tierra con grandes agujeros y arboles partidos a la mitad o totalmente destruidos, era un paisaje desolado y triste, comenzaron a caminar lentamente observando cada pequeño detalle del destruido paisaje, se separaron en busca de muestras pero al parecer el lugar estaba limpio, comenzaba atardecer y aun no tenían suficientes muestras hasta que la rubia kunoichi grito

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito el más fuerte posible para que el ninja copia se acercara rápidamente

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- le dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo

-mire- dijo levantando el objeto

-La chaqueta de Naruto- dijo el shinobi de tés pálida que acababa de acercarse

Estas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de sakura y la hicieron correr hasta donde se encontraban los tres shinobis

-Na…Naruto- susurro la pelirrosa

-Ustedes sigan buscando muestras, sakura ve tu también- le ordeno su sensei al ver la reacción de la joven al observar la prenda

-No, no iré quiero esa chaqueta- le dijo desafiantemente a Kakashi

-Sakura es una orden- dijo el shinobi mientras recogía la chaqueta y la guardaba en su mochila

Sakura solo se alejo unos metros y se quedo mirándolos, ya empezaba a anochecer y los shinobis comenzaban a cansarse

-está bien continuaremos mañana- ordeno Kakashi, todos asintieron y comenzaron a armar las carpas a unos metros de ahí, sakura aun observaba atenta la mochila de Kakashi, no quería perder de vista el lugar en el que estaba guardada la chaqueta del rubio, Descansaron durante toda la noche para la mañana siguiente continuar.

Cuando por fin amaneció los shinobis se levantaron para seguir con el plan de Kakashi.

-está bien sakura deberás regresar con yamato a la aldea- le ordeno Kakashi a la pelirrosa

-¿Qué? No, no me iré- le respondió la ojijade a su sensei

-sakura necesito que lleves las muestras para nosotros continuar en la búsqueda del escondite que uso kabuto- le respondió seriamente

-sakura debemos irnos ahora, necesitan analizar esas muestras- dijo yamato

-Hai- dijo bajando la mirada, sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ambos

-Está bien ustedes recojan las cosas Sakura quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Kakashi señalándole que caminaran

-Hai- le dijo caminando junto a el

-sakura sé que esto es difícil, pero intenta aunque sea un poco obedecer las órdenes que te den- no todos te redran comprensión como yo- le dijo Kakashi

-lo sé Kakashi-sensei es solo que es frustrante saber que el ultimo pensamiento que tenia sobre mi es que era una mentirosa- dijo bajando su mirada –el saber que el aun me amaba después de todo y yo no poder haberle dicho lo importante que es para mí, se que se lo dije pero- comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos- el no me creyó, yo solo quiero verlo otra vez, tenerlo junto a mí, ver su sonrisa- dijo sakura mientras sollozaba

- ven aquí sakura- dijo abrazándola – sé que es difícil pero sé que él te amaba y que a pesar de todo no cambiaría su forma de verte- dijo mientras sakura se aferraba aun mas a el

-será mejor que me vaya- dijo separándose un poco –llevare la chaqueta de Naruto-

Kakashi la separo aun más para poder verla mejor

-sakura no creo-

- no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei no me afectara, la llevare para que Tsunade-sama la guarde, se lo prometo- dijo secándose las lagrimas

-está bien confió en ti- dijo -está bien vamos por las cosas-

Ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el equipo, Kakashi se agacho para recoger algo de su mochila que se encontraba a los pies de un árbol, de este saco la chaqueta la cual estaba envuelta

-toma- dijo entregándole la chaqueta a sakura

-Hai- dijo mientras la tomaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, abrió su mochila y la guardo lentamente

-bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo haciéndole una señal a el equipo 10

-bueno nos vemos- dijo yamato, sakura solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y el equipo se separo

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Cap. Anterior:

_Kakashi se agacho para recoger algo de su mochila que se encontraba a los pies de un árbol, de esta saco la chaqueta la cual estaba envuelta_

_-toma- dijo entregándole la chaqueta a sakura_

_-Hai- dijo mientras la tomaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, abrió su mochila y la guardo lentamente_

_-bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo haciéndole una señal a el equipo 10_

_-bueno nos vemos- dijo yamato, sakura solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y el equipo se separo_

Continua:

Les había tomado solo un día llegar a la aldea, debían ir lo más rápido posible debido a las muestras, cuando por fin llegaron caminaron directamente hacia la oficina de la hokage, al entrar pudieron observar a la rubia hokage sentada en su escritorio al parecer escribiendo ya que al escucharlos entrar levanto la mirada

-regresaron a tiempo, Shizune ben- llamo la sennin

-¿Hai Tsunade sama?- le pregunto la ninja dueña del puerquito

-ve y trae una caja para las muestras- le ordeno mientras le hacia un gesto para que se acercaran ambos ninjas

-trajimos las muestras del campo de batalla y Kakashi-senpai está en camino con el equipo 10 en busca del escondite, Tsunade-sama- informo yamato a la susodicha

-está bien entréguenme las cosas- dijo haciendo un espacio en el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles.

Yamato le entrego los pequeños botiquines que poseían las muestras, sakura bajo la mirada y se quito la mochila para abrirla.

-Tsunade-sama- le susurro llamando la atención de la hokage -esto lo encontraron en el campo-dijo sacando la chaqueta de Naruto, los ojos de la rubia kunoichi se abrieron aun mas expresando su asombro, la pelirrosa se acerco y se la entrego

-está bien puedes retirarte yamato necesito hablar con sakura-

Yamato asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a ambas solas

-Sakura acabo de enviarle un informe a Kakashi supuse que lo alcanzarías a leer pero veo que no es así- dijo mientras revisaba las muestras –ya le dieron la sentencia a Sasuke- dijo sin mirar a la sorprendida sakura

-¿Y qué sucederá?- le pregunto

- estará en la cárcel de máxima seguridad, la prisión de sangre (1) durante algunos años- dijo revisando el otro botiquín con muestras –el es un criminal internacional debería pagar una pena en todas las aldeas pero decidimos que ese era el mejor lugar para que page sus crímenes-dijo mientras guardaba todo y tomaba la chaqueta de Naruto

-y sobre esto- dijo cerrando los ojos en forma de meditación –dejare que te la quedes- sakura abrió aun mas sus ojos esmeralda demostrando su sorpresa ante tales palabras –se que la quieres y no quiero que quede guardada en una caja en algún lugar del sótano de la oficina- dijo entregándole la chaqueta –ahora recíbela antes de que me arrepienta- dijo aun con sus brazos estirados y la chaqueta entre sus manos

-arigatou Tsunade-sama- dijo tomándola entre sus manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-ya está bien vete a descansar- le ordeno girando su silla dándole la espalda

-arigatou Tsunade-sama, sayonara- se despidió saliendo de la oficina con la chaqueta entre sus manos

Camino a través de la aldea hasta llegar a su casa, entro rápidamente en busca de ropa, tomo un papel y escribió una nota para sus padres para informarles que no pasaría la noche en casa, salió rápidamente en dirección al departamento de Naruto, entro y dejo sus cosas en la pequeña cocina, camino con la chaqueta hasta la habitación y la dejo sobre la cama, la observo durante un rato y después se dirigió al baño, se ducho rápidamente y nuevamente camino hasta la habitación, ya estaba atardeciendo así que se vistió solo con el pijama, camino hasta la cama y tomo entre sus manos la naranja chaqueta, esta estaba muy dañada, con cortes y sangre, sakura la llevo hasta el lavaplatos y fue en busca del lavarropas y comenzó a lavar la chaqueta a mano sacándole las manchas de sangre que teñían la tela, cuando por fin estaba limpio camino alrededor del departamento buscando en cada cajón algo de hilo y aguja, cuando por fin encontró camino hasta la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, comenzó a arreglar la chaqueta, su mente y corazón aun no daban razones a lo que estaba pasando, ella a pesar de todo estaba aun con la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver y aunque pasaran muchos años lo haría, de uno u otro modo, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, el baño la había relajado y además las horas de viaje la habían cansado y comenzaba a darle sueño, dejo la chaqueta sobre el mueble de la ropa y se acostó en la cama, para dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Por la mañana sakura se levanto pesadamente y se vistió, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a estar en el departamento del rubio pero aun no podía acostumbrarse a la ausencia de él, tomo la chaqueta entre sus manos y nuevamente comenzó a cocer la chaqueta, cuando por fin termino la guardo en el cajón del mueble y camino hasta la cocina para cocinar.

Después de terminar tenía algunas cosas que hacer así que salió del departamento y se dirigió a los lugares, paso por la florería Yamanaka y compro un racimo de flores, camino hasta entrar por unas grandes puertas, frente a ella estaba el monumento que le habían hecho a Naruto, camino lentamente hasta estar a centímetros de él y se inclino para dejar las flores, no les gustaba ese lugar pero debía hacerlo si es que Naruto no regresaba.

Salió de ahí en dirección en busca de una ninja rubia a la cual le debía una disculpa. Camino por casi toda la aldea hasta llegar a la casa, golpeo la puerta esperando a que la ninja estuviera ahí. De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió una mujer

-hola sakura- le saludo una mujer de mediana edad y cabello negro

-hola Yoshino-sama, estoy buscando a Temari- le pregunto

- A Temari, a si pasa esta con Shikamaru en el patio- dijo moviéndose a un lado para que la pelirrosa pasara

-arigatou- dijo pasando tímidamente

Camino junto a Yoshino hasta llegar a un ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero, Yoshino abrió el ventanal y sakura paso, ahí pudo a ver a Temari y Shikamaru (2) sentados jugando Shōgi

-Ohayou Shikamaru, Temari-saludo sakura

-Ohayou sakura ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto Shikamaru levantándose y saludándola

-bueno quería hablar con Temari-

Temari se levanto con ayuda de Shikamaru y camino hasta donde estaba ella

-¿Conmigo?-dijo señalándose a sí misma con su dedo índice

-así es-

-bueno las dejare solas un momento- dijo Shikamaru entrando a su casa

-bueno Temari yo quería disculparme por lo del otro día- dijo haciendo una pequeña"reverencia", Temari solo abrió un poco más los ojos y le tomo los hombros levantándola

-no es necesario, te comprendo debe ser un momento muy difícil y no debimos obligarte- le respondió

-es que no debí responderles así- intento excusarse la pelirrosa

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole

-sakura estoy cocinando ¿te quieres quedar a comer con nosotros?- pregunto Yoshino saliendo junto con Shikamaru

-bueno en realidad no lo sé- le dijo sakura tímidamente

-vamos debes comer algo aunque sea- le dijo Yoshino invitándola

-está bien, muchas gracias Yoshino sama- le respondió

-está bien, Shikamaru ben y ayúdame- le ordeno

-¿Y cómo te llevas con Yoshino-sama?-le pregunto sakura a Temari la cual aun estaba parada junto a ella

-bien, nos conocemos de antes, así que no es extraño para mí- dijo sonriéndole – ¿sakura?- esta solo la miro con cara de duda –Shikamaru me conto que ayer llegaron las muestras y que entre ellas estaba la chaqueta de Naruto ¿es verdad que tú la tienes?-le pregunto

-bueno, en realidad si, Tsunade-sama me la dio-respondió

De pronto se escucho como las llamaban a ambas

-Temari, sakura está listo entren- grito Yoshino

Ambas entraron, sakura se quedo a cenar junto a la familia de Shikamaru y Temari, cuando terminaron sakura se despidió de todos y salió en dirección al departamento, comenzaría a anochecer y debía ir a descansar, al entrar encontró una carta que había sido tirada por debajo de la puerta, cerró la puerta y camino hasta la cocina y con un cuchillo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla

"sakura…

La prisión de sangre: si me base en la película.

Temari y Shikamaru: Si Soy fan del es una opción personal como el kakaanko o el nejiten, así que espero que no hayan ofensas en contra de la pareja *-*

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•d


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Cap. Anterior:

_Ambas entraron, sakura se quedo a cenar junto a la familia de Shikamaru y Temari, cuando terminaron sakura se despidió de todos y salió en dirección al departamento, comenzaría a anochecer y debía ir a descansar, al entrar encontró una carta que había sido tirada por debajo de la puerta, cerró la puerta y camino hasta la cocina y con un cuchillo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla_

"_sakura…_

Continua:

"sakura, si has recibido esta carta significa que estas en Konoha, al parecer Tsunade te dijo cual sería mi sentencia… y créeme que en este lugar la pagare más de lo que crees… te quiero pedir que me vengas a visitar… sé que es algo imprudente de mi parte pero… yo solo quiero disculparme… sé que no me quieres ver, pero te lo pido, se que jamás saldré de este lugar por todo los crímenes que cometí y es por eso que te pido que me visites aunque solo una vez

Espero que vengas…

Sasuke…"

Sakura cerró sus ojos y repaso cada detalle de la carta en su mente, no quería saber nada de él, pero aun así quería saber como estaba, quería saber si él estaría bien o mal en ese lugar, quería saber si de verdad pagaría todo lo que hizo.

-mañana veré a Tsunade-sama- se dijo a sí misma y guardo la carta en el cajón de la cocina. Se fue a la habitación saco unas ropas de Naruto ya que se le había olvidado ir por mas ropas, a la mañana siguiente despertó vagamente casi imitando a la perfección al perezoso de Shikamaru, se cambio de ropa y salió en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar a la oficina, pero ella debía hacer esto por él.

-disculpe Tsunade-sama- dijo abriendo un poco la entrada de la oficina

-sakura, adelante pasa- dijo mirándola y dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo

-Tsunade-sama he venido a pedirle su permiso- dijo caminando hasta el escritorio de esta

-¿permiso para qué?- le pregunto levantando una ceja

-para visitar a Sasuke en la prisión de sangre- dijo seriamente a una Tsunade completamente sorprendida

-¿para qué quieres ir?- le pregunto mientras entrelazabas sus dedos frente a su cara (1)

-quiero visitarlo para saber que tanto pagara en ese lugar- dijo ocultándole la verdadera razón.

-sakura no creo que sea buena idea- dijo reposando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla

-esta será la primera y última vez que iré, por favor Tsunade sama- dijo

-solo serán unas horas si te dejo ir-

-lo sé Tsunade-sama solo quiero decirle algunas palabras-

-está bien te dejare ir solo si quieres, pero primera y última vez- dijo cerrando sus ojos

-arigatou Tsunade-sama- respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia- sayonara Tsunade-sama- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Camino hasta el departamento nuevamente, no tenía nada más que hacer así que al llegar arreglo sus cosas para Salir esa misma tarde, corrió hasta las puertas de Konoha y poder ir en camino a la prisión de sangre.

Corrió durante algunas horas con tal de llegar lo antes posible, no quería perder ningún día en ese lugar y hace poder regresar lo más rápido posible, se demoraría al menos dos días si iba a paso lento.

Cayó la noche y decidió descansar a los pies de un gran árbol y poder recuperar energías, paso la noche solamente pensando en su rubio, Naruto no estaba muerto para ella y así seria siempre. Comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, en un profundo sueño ante el cansancio de tantas horas corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas los rayos de sol tocaron su fino rostro se despertó, era hora de salir en camino a la prisión, ya solo quedaban unos kilómetros así que corrió lo más rápido posible, no quería seguir perdiendo horas en ir a visitar a ese traidor de ambos.

Cuando por fin llego pudo ver los grandes muros que resguardaban la gran prisión, camino lentamente hasta estar en la entrada, ahí fue recibida por los guardias los cuales habían sido informados de su visita, la dejaron entrar y la escoltaron hasta la sala de visitas.

Camino a través del lúgubre pasillo, todo estaba completamente oscuro y solo era iluminado por pequeñas luces, el guardia se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió, camino adentro y le indicaron que se sentara en la silla, cerraron la puerta y ella estaba ahí completamente sola, miro todo a su alrededor, era una habitación completamente cerrada, no tenia ventanas solo una ventilación, una lámpara que iluminaba la mesa y otra puerta además de la cual por la que había entrado, de pronto esta ser abrió dejando paso a tres personas, las puertas se cerraron atrás de ellos y uno de ellos camino hasta la mesa en la cual estaba sentada la pelirrosa, se sentó frente a ella y por fin pudo apreciar el rostro de aquella persona

-hola sakura- le saludo

-hola Sasuke- saludo sin ánimos

-veo que aceptaste venir-

-así es solo lo hare ya que Naruto lo habría hecho a pesar de todo- dijo bajando la mirada al nombrarlo

- y dime, ¿tienes noticias nuevas?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-bueno si…-le respondió

Continuara…

1. sus dedos frente a su cara: típica pose esta seria (¬¬)

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Cap. Anterior:

-_hola sakura- le saludo_

_-hola Sasuke- saludo sin ánimos_

_-veo que aceptaste venir-_

_-así es solo lo hare ya que Naruto lo habría hecho a pesar de todo- dijo bajando la mirada al nombrarlo_

_- y dime, ¿tienes noticias nuevas?- le pregunto el pelinegro _

_-bueno si…-le respondió_

Continua:

-bueno si… pero no es de tu incumbencia- dijo bajando la mirada al recordar la chaqueta que habían encontrado –bueno para que querías que viniera- le dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-bueno...quería pedirte perdón… por todo lo que hice- hizo una pausa –por haberte herido y por haberme ido provocando todo esto- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –créeme que me arrepiento de todo, fui completamente un idiota- dijo casi derramando lagrimas al recordar a su rubio amigo

-te perdonare cuando crea tus palabras- dijo en un tono enojado, levantándose rápidamente

-supuse que esto pasaría- hizo una pausa –se que jamás lo harás… solo quería intentarlo… intentar que me perdonaras- musito en un tono triste con la mirada aun puesta en el suelo.

-lo hare cuando sepa que tu no lo mataste…- dijo caminando hasta la puerta

-sakura… al menos discúlpame por haberte llamado sakura-chan- dijo levantando la mirada y mirándola fijamente –no debí, lo sé y me arrepiento- susurro

-está bien solo eso te disculpare-

-¿Regresaras?- le pregunto

-no me pidas nada mas, a ti jamás te prometeré algo- dijo casi gritando

-este bien-

-adiós- se despidió fríamente y cortante saliendo de la habitación dejando a Sasuke solo con el guardia.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo, quería salir de ahí pensó que sería fuerte para poder soportarlo pero no fue así, al salir de la prisión comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, quería encerrarse en el departamento completamente sola y no saber de nada y nadie. Le tomo 1 día llegar a la aldea ya que aunque la noche había caído rápidamente, no se detuvo y siguió su camino, al regresar a la aldea decidió ir a reportarse con Tsunade para que no pensara que ella se quedaría haya más de un día, camino por las aun no iluminadas calles de Konoha, la aldea comenzaba a levantarse y a pesar de estar amaneciendo ninguno de los rayos de sol tocaba nada debido a las grandes nubes que cubrían a Konoha en ese invierno, camino rápidamente para poder regresar y dormir tranquilamente, entro a el edificio en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade de la cual salió un escuadrón ninja rápidamente, corrió pensando que algo había sucedido pero pudo ver como su sensei estaba sentada mirando algunos papeles relajadamente como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima

-sakura adelante- le indico la kunoichi rubia

-solo venia a reportarle que he llegado- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación en forma de saludo

-está bien- hizo una pausa guardando algunos papeles –veo que no te quedaste más tiempo-

-así es pensé que sería fácil pero… el solo verlo me hizo… mal- dijo bajando la mirada

-bueno será mejor que te vayas a descansar, tomate el día libre-dijo levantándose y caminando con los papeles hasta un estante

-Hai arigatou Tsunade-sama- dijo despidiéndose con una gesto y saliendo de la oficina-Tsunade-sama una pregunta- le dijo llamando la atención de la sennin

-¿Qué sucede sakura?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué ha sucedido con el equipo de Kakashi-sensei que no ha vuelto?- le pregunto ante la ausencia de el equipo

-hubo algunas dificultades pero regresaran dentro de algunos días, ahora será mejor que te vayas a descansar- le ordeno sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio

-Hai Tsunade-sama, arigatou- dijo haciendo un gesto despidiéndose y saliendo de la oficina, al salir salto sobre los techos de las casas acortando el viaje desde la oficina hasta su casa, al entrar pudo ver a su madre

-sakura, has vuelto- dijo caminando hasta donde estaba ella

-hola mamá- dijo abrazándola

-has venido por ropa ¿no es así?- le pregunto

-así es, me quedare en el departamento de Naruto otro día más-

-lo supuse, te prepare un bolso con ropa- le dijo indicándole un bolso rosa que estaba sobre el sofá

-arigatou oka-san- le agradeció caminando hasta donde estaba el bolso y levantándolo

-supuse que te quedarías allá por la nota-

-así es quiero estar algunos días mas-

-bueno espero que estés comiendo y descansando bien solamente-

-si mamá, bueno será mejor que me vaya, sayonara oka-san- dijo despidiéndose con un abrazo y saliendo.

Volvió a saltar sobre los techos de los edificios de la aldea hasta llegar al departamento, entro rápidamente y dejo sus cosas en la habitación, camino hasta el baño para ducharse, al salir se vistió con las ropas que tenía en la mochila, se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar.

Ya habían pasado 11 días desde que el equipo 10 junto con Kakashi sensei iban en busca de el escondite de Naruto, se preguntaba por qué aun no regresaban, que habría sucedido, Tsunade solo le había dado esa respuesta vaga que no respondía a sus temores de que hayan sido atacados.

Salió de la ducha envuelta solamente en una toalla, camino hasta la habitación de pronto se dio cuenta de que pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre Konoha, corrió hasta la ventana y la cerro rápidamente, se quedo observando como Konoha era cubierta por las densas nubes cargadas de lluvia, dio un gran suspiro y camino hasta donde había dejado la ropa, se vistió rápidamente y se recostó sobre la cama, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir profundamente.

A las horas después se levanto deseando que la lluvia hubiera cesado, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, se levanto con desganó y camino hasta la cocina, comenzó a revisar los estantes y el refrigerador al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de traer comida, camino hasta la habitación por su chaqueta y saco un paraguas en la entrada, salió del departamento en busca de algún lugar para almorzar, camino por las mojadas calles de Konoha en busca de algún lugar que no estuviera cerrado debido a las fuertes lluvias que caían sobre Konoha, ya se comenzaba a dar por vencido hasta que observo las luces encendidas del Ichiraku, entro tímidamente

-Sakura pasa adelante- la invito rápidamente el viejo

-konnichiwa- saludo tímidamente

-un ramen vegetariano ¿no es así?-

Ella solo asintió, el viejo se giro y comenzó a cocinar rápidamente, sakura miro hacia su lado mirando el puesto vacio, recordó rápidamente a Naruto, puso una mirada triste que solo pudo apreciar el viejo

-listo aquí esta- dijo dejando el pocillo sobre la barra –la casa invita- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la cocina nuevamente

-arigatou- dijo la kunoichi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Comió lentamente, al terminar le agradeció al viejo y salió nuevamente a las calles de Konoha, paso por el mercado que estaba abierto y compro algunas cosas, al salir se dio cuenta que la noche estaba cayendo así que se fue al departamento, entro dejo los comestibles en el refrigerados y fue al baño a tomar una ducha caliente para perder el frio que le había provocado el clima, se puso la pijama y se fue a la habitación a dormir.

-Horas después-

La intensa lluvia caía tan fuerte que el sonido de esta al caer sobre el techo era ensordecedor, el observar hacia las calles en busca de personas era inútil, todos estaban resguardados en sus casas de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba a Konoha, sakura esta recostada en la cama sin moverse, casi sin dar señales de vida, su vista estaba fija en el techo que a veces era iluminado por la luces de la calle, todo el departamento estaba a oscuras, su intento por dormir había sido en vano, durmió durante algunas horas pero algo en su interior no la calmaba.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Konoha venia un equipo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, corrían a bajo la intensa lluvia y las calles desérticas.

La pelirrosa comenzaba a quedarse dormida, sus ojos se volvían pesados y cada pestañazo era señal de su cansancio y aburrimiento, hasta que fuertes y desesperados golpes en la puerta del departamento la hicieron levantarse de un brinco, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente

-Sakura ven rápido, el…-

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo8:

Cap. Anterior:

_Fuertes y desesperados golpes en la puerta del departamento la hicieron levantarse de un brinco, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente_

_-Sakura ven rápido, el…-_

Continua:

-Sakura ven rápido, el…- grito Ino

No alcanzo a terminar la frase para que sakura corriera hasta la pequeña silla donde estaba su abrigo y saliera del departamento, ambas corrieron debajo de la tormentosa lluvia, sin importarles nada, la rubia iba al frente para dirigir a sakura, cuando por fin llegaron sakura pudo observar el gran edificio frente a ella "Hospital de Konoha"

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa del lugar al que su rubia amiga la llevaba, entraron rápidamente y corrieron a través de los desolados pasillos, hasta que la ojiazul se detuvo frente a una sala de espera en la cual se encontraba el equipo 10(2), sakura camino hasta donde estaba su sensei, este se levanto y camino hasta ella

-sakura el esta- hizo una pequeña pausa provocando miedo en la pelirrosa –el está vivo sakura- dijo sonriéndole (1)

Sakura quedo totalmente sorprendida, Naruto Uzumaki, Su Naruto estaba vivo.

-está en operación ahora, Tsunade sama lo está atendiendo- suspiro –aun así tiene heridas graves y por alguna extraña razón no se regenera rápidamente- dijo con un tono un poco más triste.

Sakura estaba completamente emocionada, Naruto estaba vivo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas de emoción, significaba que tenía una segunda oportunidad para remediar todo lo ocurrido, no le importaba nada más que él, no le importo salir solamente en pijama con una chaqueta que no le cubría sus largar piernas, no le importaba el hecho de que se podría enfermar al salir en medio de la tormenta, nada le importaba solo el saber que él estaba vivo, Sakura fue abrazada por Kakashi mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas, se mantuvo así un rato hasta que escucho como las puertas de la sala se abrían y dejaban paso a la gondaime.

-veo que ya llegaste sakura- dijo al ver la presencia de esta.

Ella solo asintió y se alejo un poco de Kakashi para poder verla.

-bueno Naruto esta aun en operación, tiene heridas graves y cortes que deberían haberse ya sanado pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacen, pero por ahora solo necesitara descansar durante algunos meses para poder regenerarse completamente, ya que al parecer el chakra del Kyubi lo mantuvo vivo durante todos estos días- informo mientras todos la miraban atentamente –equipo 10 se pueden ir a descansar- les ordeno

-yo me quedare- dijo sakura

-sakura sabes que las operaciones duran horas-

-no importa me quedare lo que sea necesario- le interrumpió

-yo la acompañare- le dijo el ninja peliplata

-está bien no puedo decirles que no, le diré a Shizune que les traiga frazadas, y ustedes vayan a descansar es una orden- dijo mirando fijamente al equipo 9 que solo asintieron ante las ordenes de Tsunade –será mejor que regrese- dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando nuevamente a la sala

-Ino- llamo sakura a la rubia kunoichi

-¿Qué sucede sakura?- le pregunto mientras se giraba a verla

-discúlpame por lo que sucedió ese día de la ceremonia- dijo inclinándose en forma de "respeto"

-no hay problema sakura, solo prométeme algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Qué no te darás por vencida y reconquistaras a Naruto- dijo sonriéndole

-es una promesa amiga- dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola

-está bien me iré a descansar, dime si llega a despertar- le dijo mientras le hacia un gesto al despedirse

Camino hasta el sillón que estaba afuera de la sala de espera y se sentó junto a su sensei, quien la miro de reojo.

-esta toda empapada- le regaño

-Salí con lo que llevaba puesto y esta chaqueta- dijo sacándosela al estar completamente mojada

-ten toma ve al baño y cámbiate- le dijo Kakashi entregándole alguna de sus ropas

-arigatou Kakashi-sensei- le agradeció tomándolas y caminando hasta el baño

Entro al baño y se cambio poniéndose las grandes ropas de Kakashi, al salir regreso a la sala de espera en la cual se encontraba Kakashi leyendo su libro tranquilamente.

-otra vez arigatou Kakashi sensei-

-no hay problema- le respondió

Sakura se sentó al lado de él y se mantuvo mirando la ventana que daba al patio de afuera.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto

-mmm… veras- hizo una pausa- estábamos buscando un lugar a donde pasar la noche y de pronto nos encontramos con una cabaña, comenzaría a llover durante la noche así que le pedimos alojamiento, la anciana que habita esa cabaña al ver que éramos ninjas de Konoha nos pregunto si alguno sabia técnicas medicas y le dijimos que Ino sabia- hizo una pausa y trago saliva- al entrar a la habitación del herido, nos dimos cuenta de que era Naruto, estaba vendado casi completamente y que tenía fiebre, Ino lo atendió durante 4 días, para que estuviera estable y poder llevarlo a Konoha de regreso, nos tomo casi dos días regresar por lo débil que estaba- le explico a una sakura atenta que lo miraba y asentía

-arigatou Kakashi-sensei- le dijo sonriendo más tranquila

-ahora Anko (3) me matara por no haber regresado antes- le dijo cerrando su ojo

Ella solo rio bajito y se acomodo, pasaron algunas horas, Kakashi había dormido con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados, sakura se había recostado en el sillón, después de casi 5 horas, Tsunade salió de la sala y los despertó

-Naruto ya está estable, pueden pasar a verlos, pero déjenlo descansar- dijo mientras ambos asentían y se levantaban lentamente, Al entrar vio al rubio shinobi durmiendo profundamente sobre la camilla, camino hasta donde estaba el y se detuvo al lado de la cama, sonrió viéndolo, mientras observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Cómo su pecho vendado bajaba y subía al compás de su pausada respiración, su cuerpo cubierto por las mantas, su cabello dorado despeinado, esparcido en la superficie de la almohada, no podía estar más feliz, estaba completamente distraída, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo reaccionar mirándolo

-será mejor que me vaya o Anko me matara ¿Estarás bien?-le pregunto

-si Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe-

-está bien, mándele saludos a Anko-sensei- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo

-adiós Tsunade-sama-

-está bien ve a descansar Kakashi- hizo una pausa y miro a la pelirrosa -¿Y tú te irás?

-me quiero quedar hoy-

-sakura el no despertara hoy, está muy débil-

-lo sé pero quiero quedarme con él-

-está bien, ten- dijo entregándole unas sabanas – junta los sofás si quieres dormir- dijo señalándole dos grandes sofás en los rincones de la habitación

-arigatou Tsunade-sama-

-está bien me iré a dormir, mañana te traeré ropas, cuídate y cuídalo- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sakura se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla de este

-lo hare, lo cuidare- susurro para no despertarlo.

Movió uno de los sillones hasta estar cerca de él, se sentó y a las horas después volvió a quedarse dormida junto al kitsune…

Continuara…

Kakashi sonriendo: ok sonó raro lo sé pero me refiero a que si el sonríe se nota por cómo se mueve la tela y porque siempre cierra su ojito xDD es difícil de explicar. [Alguien sabe cómo se sostiene la máscara ¬¬ (fuck logic)]

Equipo 10: ok se me había olvidado decirles Shikamaru no estaba con el equipo 10 ya que se había quedado en Konoha haciendo otras cosas, y eso se puede ver en el capítulo 5 cuando sakura va a disculparse con Temari quien está en la casa de los Nara con Shikamaru

Anko: Yeah! KakaAnko!, al igual que el NaruSaku y ShikaTema (capitulo 5) es una de mis parejas favoritas (de ahí nació mi rpc Asuka H.M.) :3 sin palabras solo que me gusta la pareja y la quería ver en este fanfic *-*

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Cap. Anterior:

_Sakura se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla de este_

_-lo hare, lo cuidare- susurro para no despertarlo._

_Movió uno de los sillones hasta estar cerca de él, se sentó y a las horas después volvió a quedarse dormida junto al kitsune…_

Continua:

Comenzó a amanecer y al despertar pudo observar como el ojiazul aun descansaba sobre la cama, se levanto perezosamente y camino hasta la ventana, desde ese lugar se quedo admirando el bien formado cuerpo de Naruto, el solo mirarlo le produjo un leve sonrojo, sacudió su cabeza quitando cualquier pervertido pensamiento, se acerco nuevamente al rubio y le dio un beso sobre la frente.

-debo salir, volveré en un rato- le susurro casi al oído

Salió de la habitación y mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo puedo observar una pareja que se acercaba

-hola sakura- la saludo haciendo un gesto

-Ohayou Kakashi-sensei- le saludo con una sonrisa

-hola sakura- saludo con mucha energía la kunoichi de cabello morado que acompañaba a Kakashi

-Ohayou Anko-sensei- le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-veo que pasaste la noche aquí- dijo Kakashi al verla aun vestida con la larga polera y pantalones anchos que él le había prestado ayer en la noche

-Hai, quise cuidar de Naruto, ahora debo ir a cambiarme para ir a desayunar y regresar lo antes posible- dijo mirando con desgano el lluvioso día

-¿Iras a desayunar?, espéranos un momento y nos acompañas- dijo sonriendo la Ojimorada

-no, no se preocupe Anko-sensei, desayunare algo rápido aquí, es solo que quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas- le respondió ante la invitación

-bueno nosotros lo cuidaremos mientras sales- le dijo cerrando su ojo visible dando a saber que estaba sonriendo

-si vas a salir necesitaras esto- dijo Anko entregándole su paraguas morado

-arigatou Anko-sensei- dijo sonriéndole –bueno me debo ir, regresare en un rato a ver a Naruto- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital

Al salir pudo sentir la ola de frio que azotaba cada parte de su piel descubierta, ahora entendía por qué ambos andaban tan abrigados, sostuvo el paraguas muy fuerte por la fuerza del viento que amenazaba con llevarse el pequeño paraguas que la protegía de mojarse, corrió por la calle para llegar lo antes posible, entro a su casa y se dirigió a su baño, se saco la ropa húmeda por las pequeñas gotas que el paraguas no había podido evitar que la mojara y la metió a la lavadora, tomo una caliente ducha mientras duraba el lavado de la ropa, al salir camino hasta su habitación envuelta solamente en una toalla, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la lavadora, cambio la ropa desde ahí hasta la secadora, cuando hacia esto pudo oír el ruido de las llaves mientras abrían la puerta delantera, corrió a recibir a quienes llegaban

-¡oto-san, oka-san!- grito bajando las escaleras y abrazándolos

-sakura que sorpresa- dijo su madre abrazándola

-¿has vuelto o solo vienes de paso?- le pregunto su padre arqueando una ceja

-solo de paso, me quedare en el hospital-

-ya veo la gondaime ya informo de que habían encontrado a Naruto-

-así es y lo cuidare, solo vine por algo de ropa y a lavar algunas que me prestaron- dijo señalando al segundo piso –pero ahora debo salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿oka san podrías guardarme las ropas en algún bolso?- dijo haciéndole casi pucherito

-está bien, vete yo lo hare- dijo suspirando

-muchas gracias oka-san- subió rápidamente hasta su habitación y tomo su abrigo y el paraguas que le había prestado Anko, bajo lo más rápido que pudo evitando tropezar y caer por las escaleras- sayonara oto-san oka-san- dijo saliendo de la casa

Corrió por las calles en dirección a el departamento del rubio, entro rápidamente y sin distracciones entro a la habitación del rubio, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado al salir en la noche, hizo rápidamente la cama y tomo un bolso, lo dejo sobre la cama y camino hasta el mueble, saco algunos pijamas y ropa, tomo la chaqueta entre sus manos, y guardo delicadamente en el bolso, lo cerro y salió nuevamente del departamento, solo tenía unos minutos más, corrió nuevamente por las mojadas calles de Konoha, evadiendo charcos de agua que se habían formado por la tormenta de anoche, entro a la tienda Yamanaka y pudo ver a su rubia amiga atendiendo.

-Hola frentona- le saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Ino puerca- le respondió caminando hasta donde estaban las flores –necesito algunas flores –

-mmm… ya se espera un momento- dijo mientras entraba a una bodega, sakura observo unos momentos la puerta por la cual había salido su rubia amiga dejándola sola en la tienda, De pronto regreso con un ramo entre sus manos

-mira estas son flores, especiales, son casi únicas-se acerco a sakura con el ramo aun en sus manos- son flores amarillas con tonos rosas- dijo entregándoselas

-¿Y cuanto es?- le dijo sakura viendo las flores cuidadosamente

-te las regalo- dijo sonriente

-Hey no Ino, dime cuanto es-

-no deberás te las regalo- dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-mmm…Ino yo-

-Hey ya no digas nada mas, llévatelas, son tuyas- le interrumpió

-muchas gracias Ino- dijo antes de darle un abrazo

Miro su reloj y se maldecía internamente

-¿debes irte no es así?- le pregunto ante ver la acción de su amiga

Sakura solo asintió

-bueno te veré después, iremos mas tarde a ver a Naruto- dijo sonriéndole

-está bien, sayonara- dijo tomando el paraguas y abriéndolo en la salida para que el agua no rompiera los delicados pétalos de las flores, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a estar al frente del hospital, entro tranquilamente y camino hasta la habitación del rubio, toco la puerta y escucho un adelante muy singular para sus oídos, al entrar pudo ver a su senseis y a Sai junto a la cama del rubio.

-Ohayou sakura ya volviste- le dijo la gondaime

-Hai, Ohayou Tsunade-sama, Sai- dijo mientras caminaba hasta una pequeña mesa y dejo las flores sobre esta -¿Cuándo podría despertar Naruto?- pregunto la pelirrosa dejando sus cosas al lado del sillón

-aun no lo sabemos, pero su estado fue muy delicado y recién el chakra del Kyubi esta regenerando sus heridas- dijo Tsunade mientras escribía sobre unos informes

-ya veo-

-bueno debo terminar unos informes, regresare en la tarde-dijo Tsunade caminando hacia la puerta –sakura sabes que si despierta me debes llamar- le dijo esto último y salió de la habitación.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Kakashi haciendo un gesto –vamos Anko- la pelimorada solo asintió y le hizo el mismo gesto que Kakashi, despidiéndose de todos, ambos salieron dejando a los tres solos.

-Sai- llamo la atención del shinobi pálido -¿Tú crees que el aun me ame?- le pregunto admirando el cuerpo del rubio

-Naruto solo tuvo ojos para ti, yo creo que los seguirá teniendo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ya veo- dijo bajando la mirada

Se escucho unos pequeños golpes en la entrada, ambos miraron y en unisonó dijeron –adelante- invitándolos a pasar, entro un chico con cabello café y marcas de colmillos rojos en sus mejillas, junto a él un chico totalmente abrigado por su chaqueta verde y sus lentes tan característicos de él y por ultimo una peliplata, con un abrigo largo que la tapaba casi completamente al igual que el abúrame

-hola chicos- dijo Kiba efusivamente

-hola Kiba- le saludaron en unisonó

-hola sakura-san- dijo la kunoichi

-hola Hinata- la saludo mirándola con un tono serio que sorprendió a los compañeros de la ojiperla

-quiero que hablemos un momento sakura- le dijo nerviosamente

-está bien- miro a los shinobis que aun las observaban atentos –vayamos al pasillo- le dijo sakura…

- Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Cap. Anterior:

_-hola sakura-san- dijo la kunoichi_

_-hola Hinata- la saludo mirándola con un tono serio que sorprendió a los compañeros de la ojiperla_

_-quiero que hablemos un momento sakura- le dijo nerviosamente_

_-está bien- miro a los shinobis que aun las observaban atentos –vayamos al pasillo- le dijo sakura…_

Continua:

-pude ver que Naruto está bien-

-si, así es- hizo una pausa y suspiro- ¿bueno que querías hablar?-le pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-bue-bueno quería pedirte, que cuando Naruto despierte no- hizo una pausa y bajo su mirada fijándola en el suelo- que no le digas nada de nuestra conversación de hace algunos días-

Sakura solamente miraba a la peli azul mientras su mente repasaba cada momento hasta llegar a esa conversación con Hinata

*Flash back*

–_quiero estar aquí y recordarlo… más bien esperarlo- dijo en un tono melancólico _

_-sakura-san el ya no está con nosotros, es necesario que avances, todos están muy preocupados por ti- le dijo tristemente a la pelirrosa acto que la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la enfureció_

_-se que él está vivo y si lo está luchare por el- le dijo seriamente mientras la otra kunoichi solo la miraba_

_-sakura-san el-_

_-No Hinata el no está muerto y lo sé, lo presiento- le respondía furiosamente la ojijade_

_-Sakura-san cálmate yo solo- intento decir Hinata_

_-Hinata no quiero a otra persona más diciéndome que él está muerto, si será así lo estará para ustedes porque para mí estará vivo para siempre- le interrumpió –y si tú me intentas convencer será mejor que te retires- le dijo levantándose de la silla, la peli azul solo bajo la mirada y le asintió_

_-está bien me iré, pero sakura debes dejarlo ir, el ya no regresara- le dijo seriamente mientras salía del departamento_

*fin flash back*

-¿lo harías?- le pregunto mirándola nuevamente

-no- dijo fríamente y con un tono enojado

-sakura-san entiende que yo no pensé bien mis palabras en ese momento-

-no, si él me pregunta le responderé con la verdad, no pienso perder su confianza- la miro seriamente-y no lo hare por ti- se acerco amenazadoramente a la portadora del byakugan –te dije que luchare por él, por su amor- se alejo y camino de regreso a el cuarto.

Entro con la mirada en el suelo, aun así podía sentir las miradas de los shinobis sobre ella, camino hasta estar al lado de la mesa donde había dejado las flores, comenzó a arreglar los flores en silencio, los Ninjas solo se miraban entre si hasta que el silencio en el que estaba el cuarto se vio interrumpido por la ojiperla que abrió la puerta diciendo

-chicos me debo ir, debo regresar temprano- dijo en un tono triste

-Hai sayonara- dijo Shino

-adiós, recupérate Naruto- se despidió Kiba saliendo junto a Shino de la habitación

-¿Qué sucedió sakura?- le pregunto en un tono preocupado

-nada… olvídalo no fue nada- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

-está bien…me debo ir, debo terminar algunos informes-

-está bien cuídate- dijo aun sonriéndole

-tú también sayonara- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Cuando la puerta se cerró la pelirrosa borro rápidamente su sonrisa, camino cerca del rubio y se inclino a la altura de él.

-Naruto por favor despierta- le susurro suavemente en el oído

Se levanto nuevamente y camino hasta el sillón tomo un cuaderno que estaba en su mochila y se puso a leer.

Los días pasaban y Naruto aun no despertaba, ya iban 3 días desde que Naruto había sido encontrado, la pelirrosa pasaba la noche en el departamento del rubio y todos los días ella se levantaba en la madrugada, iba a desayunar e iba al hospital hasta que anochecía.

-Konnichiwa sakura-san- dijo una enfermera al verla entrar a la habitación

-Konnichiwa, ¿Cómo está hoy?-le pregunto al ver que revisaba al ojiazul

-está mucho mejor- dijo sonriéndole-bueno los dejare a solas, debo ir a atender a otros enfermos- dijo sonriéndole

-Hai yo me quedare hasta la misma de hora de siempre- dijo caminando hasta el mueble en el cual estaban las flores

-está bien adiós- se despidió saliendo de la habitación

La ojijade saco las flores ya marchitas y las boto en el basurero que estaba junto al mueble, arreglo las flores frescas en el mueble y camino hasta el rubio, se inclino un poco y beso su frente

-buenas tardes Naruto ya regrese- le dijo sonriéndole

Camino hasta el sillón y se comenzó a leer un libro que había dejado, pasaron unas horas, los pequeños rayos de luz que entraba a la habitación teñidos por un tono anaranjado y rojizo daban a entender de que estaba atardeciendo y la pelirrosa comenzaba a dormirse, había llegado de madrugada y solo había salido a almorzar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar más aun y se quedo dormida en el sofá, debe haber dormido algunos minutos hasta que una voz la despertó

-¿sakura?- preguntaron

-esa voz- sakura se giro a mirar a aquella persona

-sakura-chan- dijo sentándose sobre la cama

-¡Naruto!- se levanto rápidamente la pelirrosa corriendo hacia el shinobi que había despertado y estaba sentado observándola, lo abrazo fuertemente dejando casi sin respiración al Uzumaki

-sakura-chan- susurro Naruto, la pelirrosa lo sé alejo y lo miro…

Continuara…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Cap. Anterior:

_-¿sakura?- preguntaron_

_-esa voz- sakura se giro a mirar a aquella persona_

_-sakura-chan- dijo sentándose sobre la cama_

_-¡Naruto!- se levanto rápidamente la pelirrosa corriendo hacia el shinobi que había despertado y estaba sentado observándola, lo abrazo fuertemente dejando casi sin respiración al Uzumaki_

_-sakura-chan- susurro Naruto, la pelirrosa lo sé alejo y lo miro…_

Continua:

-Naruto-kun, al fin despertaste- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar por la alegría que le invadía.

-Naruto ¿kun?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja, ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado así

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Tsunade que iba entrando a la habitación.

-¡Vieja Tsunade!- le saludo con una sonrisa Uzumaki patentada

-al parecer bien- le respondió sakura, aun mirándolo y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno te chequeare- dijo caminando hacia ambos shinobis

-los dejare solos, iré a comer algo- le dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la salida

Cuando la joven ojijade ya había salido, Naruto miro a Tsunade

-¿Qué hace sakura-chan aquí?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja nuevamente

-mmm…sakura…cuidándote- dijo mientras le quitaba algunas vendas

-¿cuidándome?- le cuestiono

-así es cuidándote, ahora no te muevas- le dijo presionando las heridas

-auch…no era necesario que sakura-chan estuviera aquí- le dijo seriamente

-¿acaso no la quieres cerca?- le pregunto aun revisando las heridas del rubio

-no ahora no- le dijo bajando la mirada –después de todo lo que sucedió no quiero seguir- hizo una pausa –sufriendo con todo esto- dijo esto último apretando sus dientes intentando contener el sollozo que le generaba todo

-bueno a mi me parece que si ya que aun la llamas sakura-chan- le dijo sonriendo por su victoria

-es la costumbre- respondió al verse acorralado

-Hey Naruto a mi no me mientes dime la verdad- le dijo apretando la herida del rubio ante la respuesta de este

El rubio suspiro fuertemente, estaba acorralado no tenia escapatoria a la rubia hokage que a pesar de todo lo que su mente le advertía su corazón aun lo alentaba a hacer las estupideces y cometer los errores de siempre

-está bien… usted gana pero-hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia las flores de peculiares colores que había dejado la kunoichi pelirrosa –es solo que… todo lo que sucedió la declaración de Hinata… la declaración de sakura-chan… la guerra… casi muero, todo esto me tiene sobrepasado- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-lo superaras, solo haz lo que sea mejor para ti- dijo sonriéndole

-¿Sakura-chan dejo esas flores?- le pregunto mientras veía las flores de colores llamativos

-así es, te ha estado cuidando durante todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente-

-¿Y cuanto fue ese tiempo?-

-si no me equivoco 6 días- le dijo cerrando sus ojos intentando recordar cuantos días llevaba el ojiazul internado

-¡6 días!- exclamo

-aunque llevas 6 días aquí, suponemos que llevabas entre 13 y 15 días inconscientes-

-la anciana- susurro el shinobi

-¿la recuerdas?- le pregunto al haber escuchado la palabra que había susurrado

-así es… después de la pelea y la gran explosión... termine cerca de un arrollo totalmente herido…entonces escuche como una anciana llamaba a alguien… a un hombre…después recuerdo estar en una habitación y con un gran dolor en mi abdomen…y luego despertar aquí- dijo pausadamente todas las frases intentando hacer memoria de aquel día

- buenos será mejor que me vaya, estas muy bien te daré de alta en dos días para ver si no recaes- le comento mientras lo vendaba nuevamente con nuevas vendas sobre los pequeños cortes que aun estaban sobre su morena piel, el solo asintió y la vio salir de la habitación, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver el sillón el cual tenía una frazada sobre esta, se quedo unos momentos observando y pensando

¿Quién habrá estado ahí, Tsunade-sama, sakura-chan? No creo que ninguna el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo dirigir su mirada a la persona que estaba entrando

-permiso- dijo tímidamente

-adelante sakura-chan- le dijo sin ánimos y recostándose nuevamente

-Tsunade-sama me comento que estas mejor-

-Hai- le respondió nuevamente sin ánimos, la pelirrosa se entristeció ante la acción de su rubio amigo y camino hasta el sillón y se sentó, cubriendo sus piernas con la manta por el frio que azotaba a la ciudad

-¿tú te has quedado aquí?- le pregunto Naruto a la pelirrosa que lo miraba sorprendida ante la pregunta

-me quede los primeros dos días, los siguientes llegaba temprano y me iba de noche-

- ya veo y…- le dijo señalando las flores que llamaban su atención

-las traje yo- hizo una pausa y miro fijamente al rubio –todos los días las cambie- le dijo sonriendo lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el rubio –te traje algo de ropa, la deje en el mueble a y arregle esto para ti- dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta el mueble, abrió uno de los cajones y saco la chaqueta característica del ojiazul, camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y se la entrego

-mi chaqueta- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Naruto quiero que hablemos- le dijo tomando una de las manos del rubio

Continuara…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Cap. Anterior:

_- ya veo y…- le dijo señalando las flores que llamaban su atención_

_-las traje yo- hizo una pausa y miro fijamente al rubio –todos los días las cambie- le dijo sonriendo lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el rubio –te traje algo de ropa, la deje en el mueble a y arregle esto para ti- dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta el mueble, abrió uno de los cajones y saco la chaqueta característica del ojiazul, camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y se la entrego_

_-mi chaqueta- dijo el rubio sorprendido_

_-Naruto quiero que hablemos- le dijo tomando una de las manos del rubio_

Continua:

Al sentir el contacto de la mano de sakura sobre la suya se sonrojo rápidamente y notoriamente ya que la pelirrosa se fijo en el rubor que tenía el rostro del ojiazul, el rubio al darse cuenta de la situación alejo su mano de la de ella

-debería ser otro día, ya está oscureciendo y no debes andar de noche por Konoha sola- dijo mirando las sabanas para no ver a la pelirrosa que se apeno ante esto y se levanto

-tienes razón- dijo en un tono triste

-gracias por haberme cuidado y por la chaqueta, será mejor que descanses- le dijo aun con la mirada fija en las sabanas

-Hai, cuídate Naruto- dijo saliendo de la habitación

El rubio miro como la puerta se cerraba a las espaldas de la ojijade, se quería levantar y abrazarla pero no debía, el no quería cometer más errores y menos aun seguir sufriendo, se recostó y fijo su mirada en la chaqueta que estaba entre sus manos, pasos sus dedos sobre los finos hilos que indicaban que había sido zurcido nuevamente, miro las flores y el pequeño bolso que había dejado la pelirrosa, el simplemente no lo podía creer, sakura había estado todo los días ahí, junto a él y cuidándolo

*•.¸¸. •Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

.vamos Naruto, no puedes pensar eso, ella solo dijo que te amaba para que no fuera tras Sasuke- me decía a mí mismo, volví a mirar mi chaqueta, las flores y el bolso, no sé qué pasaba por mi estúpida mente –Naruto baka deja de pensar en eso- me dije a mí mismo y me tape nuevamente y cerré los ojos intentando dormir, pero la imagen de sakura-chan nublaba mi mente, me levante dificultosamente y camine hasta el sillón en el cual aun estaba la frazada que ella había usado, me senté pesadamente y mire hacia la ventana.

-debo resistir, no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos –sakura-chan no me ama, ella solo ama a Sasuke, solo tiene ojos para el- mi voz se quebró en esta última frase, mis ojos se humedecieron y sentí como pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, tenía ganas de gritar pero al hacer eso solo vendrían enfermeras y me sedarían, volví a levantarme y camine hasta la cama, me tape y mis ojos comenzaron a pesar por el cansancio que aun sentía.

A la mañana siguiente, lentamente abrí mis ojos, los malditos rayos de sol que entraban a la habitación habían perturbado mi sueño, al abrir mis ojos me lleve una hermosa sorpresa, ahí estaba ella de espaldas a mí, su cabello rosado cubría su pálida espalda (creció durante la guerra), sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, se giro a verme y pude ver como sus ojos verde jade se posaban sobre mí.

-buenos días Naruto- me saludo

-Ohayou sakura-chan- le respondí a la vez que me maldecía por seguirla llamando así

-te traeré el desayuno, espera un momentos- dijo sonriéndome y caminando a la salida, yo solo asentí y me senté sobre la cama, y obsérveme a mi alrededor, me fije en el florero de ayer y pude ver que habían algunas flores nuevas, se escucho como se abría la puerta y gire mi mirada a aquella persona que iba entrando.

-espero que te guste, no pude traer ramen- dijo sonriendo

-arigatou sakura-chan- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando ella puso la bandeja sobre mi cama.

*•.¸¸. •FIN Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

La pelirrosa camino hasta el sofá después de dejar la bandeja, observo atentamente como el

-veo que ya has despertado- dijo la rubia hokage que iba entrando a la habitación-bueno te tengo noticias Naruto- el rubio la miro rápidamente dejando de lado la comida para ponerle atención -si en tu chequeo de hoy sales bien, te podrás ir en la noche- dijo sonriéndole

-¡qué bien!-exclamo el rubio

-pero- nuevamente llamo la atención del rubio –de veras venir diariamente a chequearte- continuo

El rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la idea de ir y venir desde su departamento al hospital, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de esa acción.

-¿no hay alguna otra forma de que se chequee?, Naruto aun se está recuperando de sus heridas y seria cansador para él, el caminar todos los días hasta el hospital- le pregunto la ojijade por la salud del rubio

-bueno si, tendría que irte a ver todos los días, pero no tengo tiempo- le respondió la rubia ante la pregunta de sakura- pero podrías ir tu sakura, eres medico y sabes cómo se hace el chequeo- le dijo proponiéndole a la ambos la idea

-¿yo?…etto- dijo nerviosamente

-vamos solo serian unas horas de chequeo y después te doy la tarde libre- le dijo sonriendo

Naruto solo la miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta de parte de la kunoichi

-yo iría, pero solo si Naruto quiere- respondió dejando a Naruto acorralado

-yo…

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Cap. Anterior:

_-bueno si, tendría que irte a ver todos los días, pero no tengo tiempo- le respondió la rubia ante la pregunta de sakura- pero podrías ir tu sakura, eres medico y sabes cómo se hace el chequeo- le dijo proponiéndole a la ambos la idea _

_-¿yo?…etto- dijo nerviosamente _

_-vamos solo serian unas horas de chequeo y después te doy la tarde libre- le dijo sonriendo _

_Naruto solo la miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta de parte de la kunoichi_

_-yo iría, pero solo si Naruto quiere- respondió dejando a Naruto acorralado_

_-yo…_

Continua:

-yo no quiero molestar a sakura-chan tanto tiempo- dijo intentando evadir la decisión final

-entonces como ninguno de los dos quiere- suspiro –sakura tus horas en el hospital las harás cuidando a Naruto- dijo cruzando sus brazos

-¿Qué?- dijeron en unisonó

-así es, como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, te obligare a ir- le respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos –bueno los dejo, volveré en unas horas para el chequeo- dijo dándoles la espalda a ambos ninjas y saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, un leve sonrojo aparecieron en las mejillas de ambos, se quedaron así durante un momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante, un profundo silencio invadía la habitación incomodando a los jóvenes.

Era un momento incomodo que fue interrumpido por una pareja y un chico que entraban ruidosamente a la habitación.

-Ohayou Naruto sakura- saludo animadamente el shinobi

-Ohayou Kakashi-sensei- le saludo el kitsune

-así que por fin despertaste mocoso- le "saludo" con una sonrisa amplia

-Ohayou Anko-sensei- dijo mirándolos a ambos con una mirada "gatuna"

-Ohayou Sai- le saludo sakura al chico pálido

-Ohayou chico- dijo sonriendo

-bueno iré a visitar a Ino- dijo sonriéndoles y haciendo una reverencia a la vez

-sayonara- dijeron la pareja

-está bien, nos vemos sakura-chan- le contesto Naruto a la pelirrosa

*•.¸¸. •Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

Salí rápidamente de ahí, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, fue una situación incómoda, ahora tenía que ir al departamento de Naruto y verlo todos los días hasta que se recuperara por completo, mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía el pequeño calor que se generaba en mis mejillas ante la idea de ver a Naruto todos los días, camine hasta una pequeña banca y me senté unos momentos, suspire intentando relajarme pero era imposible quitar la idea de tener a Naruto sin polera frente a mí, el ya no era el chico al que todos molestaban, no el ahora era el héroe de Konoha, uno de los chicos más fuertes y más atractivos.

Intente despejar mi mente, intente sacar la imagen de Naruto de mis pensamientos, pero sucedía todo lo contrario

-no debo, no debo- me susurre repetidamente al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza intentado sacar la figura de Naruto de mi imagen.

Me levante y camine rápidamente hasta llegar a mi casa, entre y para mi sorpresa nuevamente estaba vacía, camine hasta la cocina y observe cada lugar.

-se que mama habrá dejado alguna nota- me dije a mi misma buscando ese papelito rosa con la nota de su madre –al parecer solo han salido de compras- me dije moviendo los hombros y haciendo una mueca ante el disgusto de estar sola en casa nuevamente.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, al entrar cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda en esta, me deslice lentamente hasta que me senté en el suelo con apoyada en la puerta.

Levante la mirada y pude ver un pequeño papel rosa pegado atrás de la puerta, me levante dificultosamente y saque el papel.

"Sakura debido a una misión de tu padre tuvimos que salir rápidamente, disculpa por no haberte avisado pero fue una misión urgente y yo iré de apoyo con mi equipo, deje dinero para tu comida, regresaremos lo más pronto posible, cuídate, te amamos.

Mamá y Papa´"

-diablos ahora estoy completamente sola- pensé, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora, entre al baño, di el agua de la ducha, deje que se llenara y me desnude, mi piel se erizo al cambio de temperatura que el agua caliente producía en mi cuerpo frio, me recosté dejando que solo mi rostro no fuera mojado, mi mente aun tenia la imagen de rubio cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha, el ahora héroe de Konoha, a pesar de tener el cuerpo tibio debido al agua pude sentir el pequeño calor que se acumulaba en mis mejillas, hundí mi rostro intentando despejar pero me di cuenta que era imposible, el solo nombre Naruto me ruborizaba, se volvía mas evidente mis sentimientos por él, regrese a mi postura inicial y me quede meditando.

Salí de la bañera y me seque rápidamente, se me había hecho tarde para ir a ver a Naruto, en solo una hora tendría el chequeo y debía estar ahí, me vestí rápidamente y me abrigue, Salí rápidamente de la casa rumbo al hospital, tome las llaves y cerré.

Camine los más rápido posible, evadiendo los grandes charcos de agua, al entrar pase frente a la recepción y le hice una seña a Shizune, la cual solo asintió, camine por el largo pasillo y subí algunos cuantos escalones, al llegar al frente de la habitación toque levemente la puerta, pude oír como me invitaban a pasar.

Al entrar pude ver a Tsunade-sama dándome la espalda y los mechones rubios de Naruto asomarse sobre el hombro de mi sensei, di unos pasos y pude fijarme en que el estaba sin su polera, su cuerpo bien formado, su piel morena, las molestas vendas que contaminaban mi visión de aquel Naruto que jamás me había imaginado, nuevamente sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas

-mierda me ruborice- pensaba para mí misma

Naruto se giro a observarme y pude ver como una sonrisa tímida se formada en su rostro.

-bueno ya esta, te cambie los vendajes y según los analices estas muy bien, así que te daré el alta ahora mismo- hizo una pausa y se giro a mirarme –que bueno que hayas llegado, se irán apenas Naruto firme los papeles- ambos asentimos –bueno ve a cambiarte para que te vayas- dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación

Sentí algo de nervios al quedarme con él solamente, aun estaba ruborizada, ya que aun sentía el leve calor en mis mejillas.

-te…te dejare solo Naruto, estaré esperándote afuera- le dije desviando la mirada para que no se fijara en mi sonrojo.

*•.¸¸. •Fin Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

*•.¸¸. •Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

Le asentí levemente a sakura, aun así ella no se debe haber fijado ya que desvió su mirada y salió rápidamente, me encogí de hombros y me levante, camine hasta el bolso y saque la ropa, me vestí dificultosamente y debido a las heridas, ordene algunas cosas y tome el bolso, Salí de la habitación y pude ver a sakura-chan de espaldas a mí, su ahora largo cabello tapaba su pálida espalda, se giro al escuchar como había cerrado la puerta y sentí su mirada fija en mí, me puso algo nervioso el que me viera sin polera ahora lo empeoraba centrando su esmeralda mirada sobre mí, me sonrió levemente y caminamos hasta llegar frente a la recepción, Shizune se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro y con algunos papeles en mano, los dejo sobre la recepción y regreso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes, no sabía qué hacer, ni donde firmar, tome el lápiz y comencé a leer hasta que una voz me saco de mi desorientada mente.

-debes firmar aquí- me susurro sakura mientras apuntaba con su fino dedo una línea en blanco, pero no fue eso lo que me puso nervioso si no que la distancia que nos separaba, se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración en mi rostro, mi cuerpo se tenso a la vez que un pequeño escalofríos recorría este, tímidamente firme en el espacio en el cual me había indicado, Shizune se acerco y tomo los papeles, sakura en cambio me tiro un poco de la chaqueta indicándome que ya podíamos salir, asentí y salimos del hospital.

-está bien te dejare en tu departamento, yo iré a comprar algunas cosas para que tengas, además necesito algunas yo también- dijo mirando al frente, yo solo la observe de reojo

-te acompañare, quiero tomar aire- le propuse, sakura solo me miro con sorpresa.

Entramos a un pequeño mercado que estaba abierto a pesar de la temporada de invierno en la que estábamos, caminamos a través de los pasillos, tome uno pequeño canasto mientras ella caminaba al frente mío mirando cada comestible sobre los estantes, me desconcentre viendo como movía sus caderas de lado a lado al caminar y viendo otro de sus atributos, un leve calor azoto mis mejillas, si seguía así sangraría por la nariz, de pronto se giro rápidamente que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-Naruto ¿Acaso estabas…-

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Cap. Anterior:

Me desconcentre viendo como movía sus caderas de lado a lado al caminar y viendo otro de sus atributos, un leve calor azoto mis mejillas, si seguía así sangraría por la nariz, de pronto se giro rápidamente que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-Naruto ¿Acaso estabas…-

Continua:

-Naruto ¿Acaso estabas en alguna clase de sueño cuando estabas inconsciente?-me pregunto

-Bu-bueno etto yo no lo recuerdo muy bien- le respondí nerviosamente, pensando que me había atrapado "con los ojos en la masa", nerviosamente pase mi mano por mi cabello y sonreí de la misma manera

-la verdad es que no recuerdo nada en estos momentos

-bueno, aun me falta la leche y el jugo así que vamos al pasillo que sigue- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro, la cual además de ponerme más nervioso me hizo feliz.

Se volteo y camino nuevamente frente a mí, y nuevamente me puse a observarla cuidadosamente y disimuladamente, terminamos de comprar y salimos en dirección a mi departamento, mientras caminábamos el silencio incomodo reino, solo pequeñas miradas de ambos y nada más, al llegar al frente de mi puerta me recordé que yo no tenía las llaves, es mas ni siquiera sabía quién tenía las llaves, pero el ruido de unas llaves se escucho a mi espalda y me gire y pude ver a sakura-chan con mis llaves en mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa nervios.

¿Qué hace sakura-chan con mis llaves? pensé mientras ella aun sostenía las llaves en su mano.

Me hice a un lado y ella camino y abrió la puerta, al entrar pude ver todo el departamento ordenado, sakura camino hasta la cocina y dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, reaccione y camine hasta donde estaba ella, deje las bolsas sobre la mesa y pude ver que ella comenzaba a desempacar algunas de las cosas para mi cocina.

-sakura-chan no es necesario yo puedo- le dije al ver que debía ser yo quien lo hiciera

-no te preocupes, tu mejor ve a guardar tu ropa, te dejare esto ordenado y me voy- las primeras palabras las escuche sin interés pero cuando dijo que se iba reaccione y rápidamente le dije.

-si quieres te podrías quedar a comer conmigo- la sola idea de tener a sakura-chan en mi casa me ponía nervioso y comencé a ruborizarme –solo si quieres claro, además así me contarías que ha sucedido- continúe diciendo en un tono nervioso mientras revolvía mi cabello con mi mano, ella solo me miro y con una sonrisa respondió.

-está bien además nadie me espera en casa- dijo volteándose mientras continuaba ordenando

*•.¸¸. •Fin Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

*•.¸¸. •Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

Antes de continuar ordenando pude ver como Naruto entraba al pequeño pasillo que llevaba al baño y a la habitación, pensé que había ido a esta ultima hasta que escuche como el agua, había ido a bañarse y la sola idea de pensar en Naruto en la ducha, totalmente desnudo, tal y como vino a la tierra, provoco un tono rojo mas rojo imposible en mis mejillas, sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar la imagen que mi creativa mente había imaginado ante la situación que había pensado, al terminar de ordenar saque los ingredientes del ramen y comencé a cocinar, mientras intentaba borrar la imagen de Naruto en mi mente.

Paso un rato y oí como se abría la puerta del baño y a los segundos después como se escuchaba cuando el cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-sakura-chan- me llamo Naruto, me acerque tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- le pregunte

-Argh! Se me abrió una de las heridas- dijo con un tono doloroso en su voz.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte inocentemente

-¿No se supone que eres mi enfermera personal?- me pregunto en un tono "Seductor" para mis oídos, me sonroje ante la idea de enfermera personal de Naruto y volví a sacudir mi cabeza borrando las imágenes que mi mente creaba

-Está bien iré por el botiquín- le conteste, me di media vuelta y camine hasta mi bolso que se encontraba sobre la mesa, saque el botiquín y camine con él en la mano hasta llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto, golpee suavemente y desde adentro se escucho la voz de Naruto decir

-Adelante, sakura-chan- me invito a pasar, abrí lentamente la puerta y pude ver como se encontraba de espaldas a mí, pude observar su morena, ancha y musculosa pero no exagerada espalda, la cual tenía pequeñas gotas de agua que destilaban de su cabello rubio, se giro para observarme y me sonrió.

-Gomen sakura-chan pero al parecer el agua caliente me abrió una de las heridas, dijo mostrándome una pequeña herida sobre el pecho de este.

-no te preocupes, ya siéntate sobre la cama y te curare- el solo asintió y yo camine con el botiquín aun en mano hasta sentarme al lado de él, deje el botiquín sobre la cama y saque algunas vendas y pomadas, hice un pequeño sellos y comenzó a aplicar chakra sobre la herida, cuando toque su piel se erizo la mía, sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo y comenzó a sentir el desgraciado calor en mis mejillas, baje la mirada para que el no me viera, levante la mirada y pude ver que nuestra cercanía era tanta que sentía la respiración de él sobre mi rostro, solo centímetros nos separaban, el había abierto los ojos de sorpresa al igual que yo, sus labios se convirtieron en mi manzana prohibida, quería probarla aunque fuera pecado lo cometería con gusto y pagaría mis penas, se sintió un momento de tensión que me ponía nerviosa y erizaba mi piel, al parecer aun le seguía gustando ya que aunque me lo negara si se lo preguntara el no podía negar que no se había alejado en todo el rato que llevábamos con esa corta distancia entre nuestros rostros y en especial labios, no sé si era yo o el pero la distancia comenzó a acortarse y de pronto sentí como los carnosos labios de el estaban sobre los míos abrí enormemente los ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero un momento después los cerré y me deje llevar por el momento, hace mucho que deseaba este momento, este beso tan dulce, pase mis brazos por atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo, comenzó a sentir un pequeño calor que corrompía mi cuerpo, sentí como con sus manos agarro mi cintura y profundizaba el beso atrayéndome hacia él, sin hacerme de rogar ya que el momento era lo que más deseaba le di paso libre a que me besara profundamente, en un juego de lenguas, memorice cada rico de la su boca, embobada por el sabor de sus labios, sentía calor, todo el cuerpo me quemaba, solo el sentir las manos de Naruto posadas sobre mis caderas me hacía sudar y tener pensamientos que no debía, de pronto los nervios me invadieron y me separe rápidamente

-Sakura-chan yo…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Cap. Anterior:

Memorice cada rico de la su boca, embobada por el sabor de sus labios, sentía calor, todo el cuerpo me quemaba, solo el sentir las manos de Naruto posadas sobre mis caderas me hacía sudar y tener pensamientos que no debía, de pronto los nervios me invadieron y me separe rápidamente

-Sakura-chan yo…

Continua:

-sakura-chan yo disculpa no debí- se levanto y dio unos pasos alejándose de mí, baje mi mirada, no debí alejarme ahora el creerá que no me gusta.

-etto yo no sé porque lo hice, discúlpame sakura-chan- se disculpo, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta que yo también le había correspondido ante su acción, me levante lentamente y di unos pasos acercándome a él, a cada paso sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente, cada paso erizaba mi piel a más no poder, llegue a estar al frente del estático Naruto que solo me miraba con grandes ojos.

-no te debes disculpa- levante la mirada para verlo –no has hecho nada malo- lo abrace y sentí como él se tensaba ante mi tacto, comencé a subir mis manos a través de su espalda sin dejar de tocarlo hasta llegar a su cuello, pase mis brazos atrás de el cuello de él y atraje su cabeza acercando su rostro al mío - nada que yo no quiera- dije antes de darle un beso al sorprendido Naruto, después de unos segundos reacciono y me correspondió abrazándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él.

Nos mantuvimos así durante unos momentos unidos en un cálido beso, tierno y sincero, nos separamos a falta de oxigeno sin separar nuestros cuerpos, nuestras miradas se encontraron produciendo leves sonrojos en nuestras mejillas, sonreí nerviosa ante nuestro beso, el me miro y me sonrió con su hermosa y característica sonrisa.

-te amo- le susurre dándole un pequeño beso

-yo también- dijo volviéndome a besar

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer, ya estaba el rojo anaranjado.

-me debo ir- le susurre, el formo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro ante la idea de irnos

-¿No te puedes quedar?- me pregunto en un tono seductor –necesito cuidados médicos- me dijo seductora y juguetonamente a la vez

-nadie me espera en casa- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro

-bueno así terminamos de comer- al escuchar esto, me separe rápidamente de él y corrí a la cocina, no había recordado el ramen que estaba cocinando, maldije mentalmente al ver los fideos y las verduras quemadas casi en un tono negro, escuche los pasos de Naruto al entrar a la cocina.

-hehehe- se rio, me gire a verlo, el estaba apoyado contra la pared mirando la escena

-Kaza (1) olvide que estaba cocinando – le dije con vergüenza

-está bien, limpiemos y vamos a comer al Ichiraku, así podemos conversar un poco- me dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba al desorden que había quedado, con un paño en mano comenzamos a limpiar el gran desorden que había producido mi falta de atención a la cocina.

Cuando por fin terminamos de limpiar todo, caminamos por nuestros abrigos y salimos del departamento, caminamos por las calles de Konoha un poco distanciados debido a la vergüenza de lo sucedido antes, no queríamos que los demás supieran hasta que fuera algo más formal, Llegamos hasta el Ichiraku y entraron

-Hola sakura- me saludo amablemente el anciano, el cual al girarse se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto – ¡Naruto, al fin despertaste!- le dijo emocionadamente, mire a Naruto que solo se revolvió el cabello con su mano mientras que su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa

Ambos hablaron un poco mientras yo solo los observaba atentamente.

-bueno aquí están sus ramens, los dejo solos para que conversen- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía los platos sobre la barra y se giraba para salir por una puerta.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun-nos llamaron, giramos para ver quien menciono nuestros nombres.

-Hinata- susurre…

Continuara…

Kaza : es "mierda" (de maldecir) en japonés

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Cap. Anterior:

Ambos hablaron un poco mientras yo solo los observaba atentamente.

-bueno aquí están sus ramens, los dejo solos para que conversen- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía los platos sobre la barra y se giraba para salir por una puerta.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun-nos llamaron, giramos para ver quien menciono nuestros nombres.

-Hinata- susurre…

Continua:

*•.¸¸. •Fin Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

-Hola- saludo la peliazul

*•.¸¸. •Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

-hola Hinata- le salude sonriendo lo cual deje de hacer al ver la expresión de sakura –chan al ver la prescencia de la Hinata.

-bu-bueno yo queria in-invitarte a cenar con-conmigo- dijo tartamudeando -pero veo que estas con sakura-san- continuo diciendo esto ultimo en un tono de pocos amigos

-asi es- le respondi pasando mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo un poco y formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya que después de todo era una cita con mi sakura-chan.

-entonces po-podría ser otro dia- me propuso

Pero antes de que le respondiera la voz de sakura-chan me interrumpió

-o nunca- dijo en un tono amenazante dejándome perplejo y a Hinata completamente impresionada

-¿Sa-sakura-san por que dices eso?- le pregunto

-Por que vienes y haces como que nada paso,yo- vi como su cuerpo se tenso y apretó sus puños

–yo fui quien estuvo llorando por el, fui yo quien jamás lo dio por muerto, y si lo estaba fui yo quien queria morir para estar con el, y tu vienes como si nunca hubieras dicho nada- continuo dejándome totalmente sorprendido, `pero de pronto su voz se quebró

–tu misma lo diste por muerto en cambio yo tenia esperanza, aunque fuera pequeña, era mi pequeña esperanza-continuo mientras dos pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar desde sus dos hermosos ojos y caian por sus dos palidas mejillas, de pronto salió corriendo empujando a Hinata la cual cayo, pensé en levantar a Hinata pero si lo hacia perdería de vista a sakura-chan.

-Gomen- me disculpe y Salí corriendo tras mi sakura-chan, intente correr lo más rápido posible ya que aun tenía heridas que dolían a pesar de estar sanando, lo peor fue que las calles de Konoha estaban llenas debido al festival que comenzaría en dos días, pero a pesar de esto a ella la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, vi como su ahora larga cabellera rosa chicle resaltaba entre la multitud, corrí hasta alcanzarla pero cuando toque su hombro ella se giro

-¡Aléjate!- me grito dejándome sorprendido, corrió nuevamente y corrí atrás de ella, cuando la alcance la tome por la cintura y la hice girar para que me mirara, la atraje hacia mí, se resistió intentado alejarme de ella poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho y haciendo fuerza para separarme, pero le gane y con una de mis manos tome su mentón y atraje su rostro hasta el mío y fundiendo nuestros labios en un forzado beso, pero momentos después ella cedió y me correspondió.

Un rato después nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, nos miramos un momento, pude ver que sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda estaban aun llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas debido a las lagrimas que había derramado mientras corría, pase mis dedos sobre las mejillas para poder secar sus mejillas, le sonreí, ella al ver mi acción me imito sonriendo, pero la mire seriamente, me había molestado lo que hizo antes.

-fue innecesario-le reproche

-para mí lo fue- susurro

-no era necesario, no debiste hacerlo-

-yo pensé que ella te alejaría de mí-

-¿Hinata?- le pregunte y vi como su mirada se entristecía al haber pronunciado ese nombre

-jamás, óyeme, jamás me alejare de ti y además a Hinata ya le declare lo que sentía por ella- sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, yo solo sonreí

-mi admiración por ella- hice una pausa y mire que su impresión de hace unos segundos atrás se desvanecía y retomaba una más serena y tranquila

–solo admiración, ya que se ha vuelto una ninja muy fuerte-continúe sonriéndole mientras me acercaba a ella

–solo eso ya que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti- le dije antes de darle un beso, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y profundizando el beso…

*•.¸¸. •FLASH BACK*•.¸¸. •

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver que me encontraba en una de las tiendas de médicos, no recordaba mucho de lo que me había sucedido solo que estaba peleando y una gran explosión y nada más, me levante dificultosamente, pude ver como una venda rodeaba mi torso, camine hasta una mesa en donde encontré mi polera, la tome y me la puse pero cuando gire pude ver la presencia de Hinata mirándome

-mmm...hinata- dije algo sorprendido al verla como estaba estatica mirándome en la entrada

-na-Naruto-kun quiero hablar contigo- me dijo acercándose a mi

Continuara…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

Cap. Anterior:

*•.¸¸. •FLASH BACK*•.¸¸. •

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver que me encontraba en una de las tiendas de médicos, no recordaba mucho de lo que me había sucedido solo que estaba peleando y una gran explosión y nada más, me levante dificultosamente, pude ver como una venda rodeaba mi torso, camine hasta una mesa en donde encontré mi polera, la tome y me la puse pero cuando gire pude ver la presencia de Hinata mirándome

-mmm...Hinata- dije algo sorprendido al verla como estaba estática mirándome en la entrada

-na-Naruto-kun quiero hablar contigo- me dijo acercándose a mi

Continua:

-etto no es un buen momento, debo volver al campo de batalla- dije intentando evitar esta horrible conversación que se avecinaba y que quería evitar a toda costa, sabía que en algún momento tendría que conversar con Hinata o con sakura-chan, pero no pensé que sería ahora, en el momento en que dijo que me amaba se me vino abajo el mundo, no era que la odiara o algo parecido es solo que el saber que yo no le podría corresponder ni aunque quisiera, ya que inconscientemente aun amo a sakura-chan, di unos pasos atrás, pero ella se acerco

-na-Naruto-kun quiero hablar solo un momento- me insistió

-nee Hinata- me miro fijamente, estaba atrapado debía aclarar todo o sería muy tarde después –etto yo no sé qué decirte- su mirada se entristeció –mira yo no quiero herirte, pero-

-pero no me amas- me interrumpió con un tono triste

-así es, disculpa Hinata, pero no te puedo corresponder-

-Porque amas a sakura-san- volvió a acertar y a entristecerse

-Hinata, lo más fuerte que siento por ti es admiración- me acerque un poco más a ella- te admiro porque te has vuelto una kunoichi más fuerte, ya no eres una chica debilucha como antes -ella sonrió un poco- espero que me entiendas, ya que yo amo a sakura-chan desde que éramos pequeños, y aunque ella no me corresponda- hice una pausa- el poder protegerla, estar a su lado y hacerla feliz me bastan- dije sonriendo

Me miro con una expresión que me daba risa, era una cara de que ella pensaba de que estaba loco por todo lo que dije, pero de pronto se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias por habérmelo dicho antes- me sorprendió lo que dijo –ahora será mejor que vuelva al campo de batalla- me abrazo rápidamente, tan rápido que no alcance a corresponderle y se marcho dejándome sorprendido, después de unos segundos reacciones y gire camine hasta los pies de la camilla y tome mi chaqueta, me la puse y Salí de la tienda en dirección al campo de batalla

*•.¸¸. •FIN FLASH BACK*•.¸¸. •

Nos separamos un momento y nos miramos fijamente, le sonreí con mi característica sonrisa y ella se sonrojo.

-Nee sakura-chan siento arruinar este momento pero- hice una pausa y me aleje un poco de ella y toque mi herida –creo que se volvió a abrir mientras corría- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Ella bajo la mirada seriamente

-Hey lo hice para detenerte así que no me puedes regañar- le dije sonriéndole nuevamente

Levanto su hermosa mirada y me miro fijamente, y sonrió

-está bien, sácate a polera iré por el botiquín- dijo mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación

*•.¸¸. •Fin Naruto Pov*•.¸¸. •

El rubio se saco la polera y se sentó sobre la cama mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación esperando por la pelirrosa que traería el botiquín, se recostó mirando el techo y repasando nuevamente el flash back en su mente hasta que una fina mano toco su herida.

-eres un baka, no debiste correr- me regaño frunciendo el ceño

-neee haría esto y más por ti- le dijo sonriéndole

Ella solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, pero cuando se separo se volvió a formar en su rostro el ceño de hace un rato

-casi me engañas, no caeré baka te regañare aunque te ame- hizo unos pequeños sellos y se hizo visible el chakra en su mano –ahora quédate recostado mientras curo esta herida, baka- le dijo mientras posaba la mano sobre la herida, vio como se comenzaba a cerrar y levanto su mano, saco unos paños, parches y crema, limpio el poco de sangre que quedaba, le untó la crema y puso un parche sobre esta.

-¿listo?- le pregunto el rubio

-así es, bueno me debo ir-

-¿Nani, porque sakura-chan?- le pregunto el rubio sosteniéndole la mano para que la pelirrosa no se levantara

-le debo algunos turnos a Tsunade-sama y quiero hacerlos lo antes posible para que después no me estorben en mis próximas misiones y debo llegar temprano mañana o me agregara otro turno- le explico la pelirrosa acariciando la mejilla del rubio

-mph, está bien- respondió el oji azul demostrando su disgusto ante la idea de que se fuera

-está bien me debo ir cuídate, nos vemos mañana- le dijo acercándose al kitsune y dándole un beso al cual gustosamente correspondió el rubio.

Cuando se separaron la pelirrosa salió del departamento dejando al rubio recostado en la cama, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, entro a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, se tiro sobre la cama boca arriba mirando el techo, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de hace unos momentos atrás

Flash Back

de pronto sentí como los carnosos labios de el estaban sobre los míos abrí enormemente los ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero un momento después los cerré y me deje llevar por el momento, hace mucho que deseaba este momento, este beso tan dulce, pase mis brazos por atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo, comenzó a sentir un pequeño calor que corrompía mi cuerpo, sentí como con sus manos agarro mi cintura y profundizaba el beso atrayéndome hacia él, sin hacerme de rogar ya que el momento era lo que más deseaba le di paso libre a que me besara profundamente, en un juego de lenguas, memorice cada rincón de la su boca, embobada por el sabor de sus labios, sentía calor, todo el cuerpo me quemaba, solo el sentir las manos de Naruto posadas sobre mis caderas me hacía sudar y tener pensamientos que no debía, de pronto los nervios me invadieron y me separe rápidamente

Fin Flash Back

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y un calor las azoto, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

Cap. Anterior:

*•.¸¸. •FLASH BACK*•.¸¸. •

(…) memorice cada rincón de la su boca, embobada por el sabor de sus labios, sentía calor, todo el cuerpo me quemaba, solo el sentir las manos de Naruto posadas sobre mis caderas me hacía sudar y tener pensamientos que no debía, de pronto los nervios me invadieron y me separe rápidamente

Fin Flash Back

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y un calor las azoto, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo

Continua:

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse sobre las grandes murallas que resguardaban Konoha los shinobis de la aldea comenzaban a moverse alrededor de esta, cambiando los turnos, llegando o saliendo de misiones y entre todos estos un rubio shinobi despertaba lentamente debido a los rayos del sol que se habían colado por la ventana impidiendo que continuara soñando, se levanto y camino hasta la ducha, se desvistió y entro mojando su musculoso, pero no excesivo, cuerpo con la tibia agua que estremecía su piel debido al frio de la madrugada, al terminar salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura tapando su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta sobre las rodillas, camino hasta su habitación y saco la ropa que lo caracterizaba.

Al terminar de vestirse, se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta de la entrada, se dirigió hasta esta y al abrirla cierta joven de ojos color esmeralda se avalanzo sobre el y lo beso antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

-buenos días, Naruto-kun- dijo embozando una sonrisa al terminar el beso que le había dado a él sorprendido rubio.

-Nee… buenos días, sakura-chan- dijo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki en su rostro.

-he venido a revisar tus heridas-

-bueno pasa, ¿Desayunaste?- le pregunto mientras la pelirrosa entraba al departamento

-asi es, ¿Y tu?- dijo mirando al rubio mientras este cerraba la puerta

-acabo de levantarme- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello desordenándolo

-bueno te preparare algo antes de que te chequee tus heridas- dijo dándole un pequeño beso y caminando hacia la cocina, dejando el botiquín sobre la mesa.

-nee… sakura-chan- le llamo la atención a la joven que revisaba el refrigerador

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo girando para observar a Naruto el cual se había sentado sobre el sofá.

-¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo sonriéndole y revisando nuevamente el refrigerador.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?-

-¿Sasuke?- dijo volviendo a mirar a Naruto esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Sakura-chan acaso me estas ocultando algo?-

-etto…yo no… es solo que Sasuke…-

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

Cap. Anterior:

-nee… sakura-chan- le llamo la atención a la joven que revisaba el refrigerador

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- dijo girando para observar a Naruto el cual se había sentado sobre el sofá.

-¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo sonriéndole y revisando nuevamente el refrigerador.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?-

-¿Sasuke?- dijo volviendo a mirar a Naruto esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Sakura-chan acaso me estas ocultando algo?-

-etto…yo no… es solo que Sasuke…-

Continua:

-etto…yo no… es solo que Sasuke…-

-¿Sasuke que?- le pregunto levantándose del sofá y caminando rápidamente hacia ella preocupado.

-el…murió- dijo bajando la mirada evitando mirarlo.

Naruto solo se detuvo a unos centímetros de la pelirrosa en un evidente estado de shock

-¿Cómo, cuando?- pregunto Naruto emitiendo pequeños susurros casi inaudibles pero la pelirrosa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

-el…- se detuvo un momento y con su rostro sin expresión alguna miro al ojiazul –murio durante la guerra-

*•.¸¸. •Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

Su rostro era indescriptible, me sentía fatal mintiéndole pero era necesario, no quiero que lo vuelva a ver, sufrirá otra vez, se repetirá la historia y no lo soportare menos aun el.

Di unos pequeños pasos después de cerrar la puerta de la nevera y me acerque a el.

-naruto- le llame la atención, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación –naruto- lo llame nuevamente esta vez me observo sin haber pestañado –traquilo-

Me acerque aun mas a el y lo abrace, sentí como su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso.

Kaza pensé. Lo abrace aun mas fuerte haciéndolo reaccionar.

-sakura-chan- me correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro entre mi cabello, acercando su boca a mi oído –¿lo mate?

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, ¿por que pensaba eso, por que se culpaba?.

-No, Naruto tu no lo mataste- le susurre intentando calmarlo

-sakura-chan discúlpame-me susurro casi en un sollozo

-¿Por qué, Naruto?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-no cumpli mi promesa, el murió- hizo una pausa y respiro hondo y continuo –no regreso con-

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo bese cayandolo, no queria que continuara, el solo saber que el mismo se culpaba de algo que no era real me mataba por dentro, pose mis brazos por atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo, al comienzo no me correspondió debido a que fue interrumpido por mi beso pero después me correspondió, se volvia irresistible no besarme al parecer, me separe un poco lo suficiente como para hablarle.

-te suplique, que olvidaras esa promesa-

-demo sakura-chan-

-nada de demos, prométeme algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no me dejaras jamás y que no volveras a nombrarlo- Me miro por unos momentos, pensando cada palabra, los nervios se apoderan de mi, si se negaba seria lo peor, ya que tendría que soportar mentirle acerca de la realidad de Sasuke de por vida.

-Te lo prometo, sakura-chan- me respondió sonriéndome zorrunamente.

Sonreí ante su respuesta y lo volvi a besar, un beso inocente al comienzo pero que comenzo a intesinficarse a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, sus manos fueron bajando desde mi espalda hasta mi cintura, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de esta atrayéndome mas hacia el, profundizando el beso.

*•.¸¸. •FIN Sakura Pov*•.¸¸. •

El beso comenzo a ser mas intenso a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sakura entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello rubio del shinobi, atrayéndolo mas aun, el la empujo suavemente hacia atrás tumbándola sobre la mesa que estaba atrás de la kunoichi, la cual abrió ligeramente las piernas dejando al shinobi acercarse aun mas. El aire comenzo a faltarles, obligándolos a separarse, sus miradas chocaron, ambos sonrojados y con calor en sus cuerpos.

-¿Sakura-chan estas segura que quieres continuar?-le pregunto en un tono sensual el cual estremeció a la pelirrosa, la cual asintió ante la pregunta del rubio.

-Asi es, Naruto…-kun- dijo esto ultimo en un tono sensual a la vez que jadeaba…

Continuara…


	20. Carta de la autora

Carta de la autora:

"_**¡Hola lectores!**_

_**Bueno es que no esperaban esto cuando vieron "actualización" pero debía explicar pronto porque mi ausencia o la culpa me comería viva :(**_

_**Etto… como sabrán yo tengo 16 años y por lo cual aun voy a la escuela y exactamente voy en el penúltimo curso de toda mi enseñanza media por lo cual es uno de los más difíciles al tener diferenciados con mis otros compañeros y tener más clases –en mi caso- de Lenguaje y Historia, además de tener un taller de fotografía y tener las materias en común y créanme que es mucho al comienzo, ya me fijaron pruebas para la semana y de ejercicios que en si me han quitado tiempo durante la tarde, tiempo que utilizaba para escribir.**_

_**Tengo un horario desde las 8 am. Hasta las 4:15 pm. Y después de eso llego a casa a terminar las tareas y no me queda mucho tiempo de sobra, pero créanme que durante recreo he estado avanzando en todo, tengo un nuevo cuadernito loco en donde escribiré todo y a penas pueda lo paso al computador.**_

_**Etto… al menos por esta semana no habrá ninguna publicación y/o actualización mientras me organizo ya que recién entre el lunes y todo me pillo por sorpresa y fue un brusco cambio.**_

_**Y pronto volveré con nuevas ideas, capítulos, historias, personajes y adaptaciones para su entrenamiento y espero que me disculpen, de veras que intento hacer todo pero…soy pequeña y el mundo es grande, todo a mi alrededor se mueve rápido.**_

_**Espero que realmente me disculpen y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y todo tipo de afecto que tienen hacia mi pequeña persona.**_

_**¡Recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter, tumblr o facebook, todos con el nombre "AsukaDattebayo" y enterarse de las próximas actualizaciones!**_

_**Bueno eso, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Les escribiré pronto.**_

_**~AsukaDattebayo."**_

Asuka-san me pidió que les publicara esto, pronto ella volverá y créanme que se siente muy mal por tenerlos "botados".

~Kira-chan.


End file.
